Nowhere to Run
by Vaerin7
Summary: The last thing Ichigo meant to do was get involved with the leading crime family, but when he comes across a wounded man in the alley by his home the doctor can't leave him there. After learning he rescued the heir to the Sosuke family, Ichigo also learns he's made himself a target for those looking to kill Aizen's only son. Life is so complicated for him. *request fic*
1. Chapter 1

As promised, here's your new fic. This fic was requested by Randomonia21 =) I hope you all like it and I hope I do their idea justice =D Anyway, I have no clue what I'm gonna do today. I should really work on my books, but I honestly don't feel like doing anything. I suppose I could try and work on a fic... maybe... I don't know. =( It's just one of those days.

Shiro: I have those all the time. =D

Ichi: There's a difference between having an off day and being lazy, Shiro.

Shiro: T^T

Grimm: Come on, now, that's not very nice. =)

Ichi: You're not the one dealing with the consequences of his actions! D=

Grimm: True. But I do have to deal with the temper those consequences bring out in you. =3

Shiro: ... Do ya have sex when I piss ya off er somethin'? Grimm's lookin' awefully pleased wit himself. =(

Ichi: *blushes* Shut the hell up.

* * *

Chapter 1

The night is anything but quiet, a myriad of noises following the lithe figure walking down the sidewalk. Cats in the garbage, prostitutes soliciting, wolf whistles from men exiting bars, and the occasional car passing fill the air. He's just gotten off work, his time spent in the hospital wearing him down to the point he barely hears the ruckus. Ichigo is a prodigy among the medical field, twenty-one and already one of the most talented doctors. It didn't hurt that it runs in the family, nor does it hurt that he worked in the small family clinic since he was young. Now, the man with spikey orange locks heads home. The wind is chilly against his skin, so he pulls his beige trench coat closer and sighs. Today was filled with gunshot victims and knife wounds, courtesy of a gang rivalry just down the street. The mafia is divided into sections, two sects had never gotten along and their hatred for one another shows each time they meet in battle. It grates on Ichigo's nerves horribly. Each day they attack one another, Ichigo loses another night of sleep.

"Hey, baby! Come on over here and show me a good time!"

"Fuck off," Ichigo mumbles to the drunken man.

The orange haired man is hot, or so he's been told, but he's also extremely modest. His amber eyes are almost gold, his skin is naturally tan, and he's muscled from years of swimming and karate. Ichigo has women falling over him everywhere he goes, yet his taste runs more toward men. He likes himself a large man with corded muscle and an attitude… mostly because he likes to put them in their place! At the moment, he's been seeing someone for a week now. The guy is rough with Ichigo, sometimes even going so far as putting his hands on the orange head, yet it's nothing Ichigo can't handle.

He sighs, tucking his hands in his coat pockets, and looks to the sky. The stars are twinkling above, so serene and untouchable. A noise from the alley by Ichigo's apartment building catches his attention, a groaning sound that can't come from an animal. Whoever it is sounds like they're in pain, so Ichigo heads in bravely. As a doctor, he's taken an oath to help everyone in trouble and he doesn't plan on backing out no matter the situation.

"Hello?" he calls into the dark. "Are you okay? How injured are you?"

"… Go away," someone groans out.

"I'm a doctor," Ichigo informs. "I can help you. Please, let me help."

He catches sight of a leg off to the left, the person drawing it back behind the garbage bin. Ichigo carefully scoots closer, gasping at the blood pooling on the concrete and cardboard. The body there is covered in it, their hands pressed against their side in hopes of stopping the blood flow. Ichigo quickly ignores their glare, lifting the man up and draping their arm around his neck. The smaller male has trouble holding up the muscular man's weight, stumbling to the backdoor of the building. It's difficult, but he finally manages to pull him into the elevator and through the fifth floor hall to his apartment.

Ichigo lays the man in the tub, drawing some warm water until it makes a shallow pool. Carefully, the orange headed doctor washes off the grimy man. The injury is made by a knife, a couple bullet holes in his shoulder on the right. Ichigo pulls out his bag, always keeping it with him in case of something like this.

"I'm sorry, but this might hurt," he states. "I have to get those bullets out and disinfect the wounds. Don't worry; I have a lot of experience in this! You're in good hands, I promise."

The unknown man says nothing, his eye lids drooping as his head nods. It's obvious he's lost a lot of blood, so Ichigo works quickly. Only one bullet is trapped within this stranger's body, the orangette carefully extracting it before disinfecting the wound. Once that's finished, Ichigo stitches up the openings. He's careful as he bathes the other, making certain to wash off all dirt and blood.

After the bath, Ichigo drains the tub of pink water and grabs a couple towels to dry off the man he's found. He's focused on his work, yet a small part of his mind can't help but appreciate the sexy being beneath the grime. He dries the man up and tries to find something to cover his naked body with. Ichigo's clothes won't fit the stranger; he's more petite than the muscular man in his tub, so he has to settle with wrapping a towel around the guy. He carefully drags him to the bedroom, tucking him into the orange head's bed before pulling over a chair. Ichigo sits up the rest of the night keeping watch.

The sun rises early the next morning, shining upon the wounded man and Ichigo. The orange head tried hard to stay awake all night, but he's already lost so much sleep. He ended up resting his head in his arms on the side of the bed, dozing off without meaning to. Now, a hand runs through his hair timidly as he stirs. For only a moment, Ichigo stills. He's uncertain how he should react to the touch. Ichigo sits up carefully, noting the man is still asleep… the touch was unconscious.

"I should make breakfast," Ichigo murmurs to himself. "He'll need something to eat when he wakes."

Slowly, he rises and heads for the kitchen. He closes the door behind him, giving the wounded stranger a bit of privacy. Ichigo has never had this happen to him before; he's never cared for a patient in his own home. Everything he's done up to this moment has been automatic, routine when caring for a patient, so now he's a little lost. Any in-home care he's been a part of has been people he knew, people he's cared for multiple times, and it's always been in _their_ homes. Technically, he should take this man to the hospital. Beings as they only need rest right now, Ichigo decides to leave him be until he wakes. At that point, the orange haired doctor can get any personal information he might need and have them call a friend or family member to pick them up.

Ichigo is just fixing a couple plates when there's movement in his room. He sets the pan aside and turns off the stove, heading in that direction hurriedly. When he opens the door, a hand grips his throat and he's slammed against the wall roughly. The cyan orbs glowering at him are so bright and feral they're almost hypnotic.

"Who are you?" the man growls out. "Where the fuck am I?"

"I… I'm Ichigo," the doctor forces out. "I'm a… d-doctor. I… I f-found you in the a-alley… and brought you t-to my p-place."

The hand loosens a bit, caution flaring in those eyes, and Ichigo takes a deep breath to fill his aching lungs. Though the man has loosened his grip, his hand remains on Ichigo's throat and the orange head stays pinned to the wall. Obviously, trust is something rare with this stranger. Once he manages to quell the burn in his chest, Ichigo begins talking again.

"I had to dig out a bullet and stitch your wounds closed… they were pretty bad. Don't you know two head houses in the mafia are at odds? You shouldn't have been out that late at night! You were just asking to be taken out!"

"… Why did you help me?" the blue haired man snaps out.

"What the hell kind of question is that!" Ichigo shouts in disbelief. "Would you rather I left your ass in that alley?"

The man tilts his head to the side a moment, blinking in surprise. Apparently, he's not used to people talking to him like this. His hand carefully falls from Ichigo's slender neck, though he keeps his body close to still the other's movement.

"… Thank you," the stranger murmurs. "But you should've just left me in that alley."

Finally, the stranger turns and heads back to the bed. It's then that Ichigo realizes he's completely nude, his face lighting up quickly at the sight of statuesque perfection. Before he averts his eyes, Ichigo catches a thick spot of black ink on the other's lower back… a gothic six tattooed upon tan skin. His breath hitches at the realization that comes with it. He saved the Sexta… Aizen Sosuke's only son and the heir to the Sosuke family.

* * *

And the drama begins! XD I'm going to try and make their attitudes toward each other different than normal, I'm not exactly certain where this fic is taking me yet ;p We'll just have to see! Of course, that's usually the fun part ;p Now that I've finished the note, I'm off to figure out something to do with myself ^^; I want to finish my cosplay outfit, but I don't have the material yet T^T I guess I'll just have to figure something out. I'm also hungry =( But I don't know what to eat, considering we have nothing I want. Oh well.

Shiro: Ya can just skip a meal! =D

Vae: That's what I'm planning.

Ichi: You didn't eat breakfast! You should really eat lunch!

Grimm: What are you talking about? Her eating habits are far from yours in Lust. =(

Ichi: Wha... That's not... I mean... That's totally different! DX

Shiro: Sure it is ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm probably not gonna spend a lot of time rereading this update and editing. Sorry about that ^^; Once again I've been voluneteered to babysit my cousin =( I'm so tired of this. My aunt volunteers twice a week and then I get stuck with him because she needs time to herself, how fair is that? It wouldn't be so bad if he actually listened once in a while, maybe wasn't so freaking loud. I swear all he does is yell! The energizer bunny's got _nothing_ on this kid! Anyway, I wanted to work on my book today, but that's probably not gonna happen =( We'll have to see. Maybe I can stick him in front of the wii for a while to write, it's not like he wasn't raised on video games anyway *rolls eyes* That's the first thing out of his mouth if his hands aren't all over my Kindle.

Shiro: *gasps* How dare he touch yer Kindle! His grubby lil hands messin' up the screen an' shit! D=

Ichi: He's a kid, they get into things.

Shiro: He needs ta learn 'is place! D=

Vae: ... Uh... Shiro? I don't think you're one to talk, you've been getting into Ichigo's things all day. ^^;

Ichi: You what! DX

Shiro: ... I don' know what she's talkin' 'bout, I'm a perfect angel. *crosses arms over chest and raises chin in defiance*

Ichi: If anything's missing from my shit, I swear we'll test that theory! *marches off to look through things*

Vae: Soooo... If you die, where do you think you'll end up? =)

Shiro: Hell, no contest. An' I would fuckin' rule the place! ;p

* * *

Chapter 2

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, that's the man's name. A man with light blue locks styled in a perfectly imperfect array of spikes. His body is hard with muscle, his physic like a Greek god, and he's known for a temper that's quick to snap and a feral bloodlust that makes him a horrid opponent to go up against. Just rumor of this very creature has Ichigo shivering in a strange mixture of fear and lust.

"What's your name again, doc?" Grimmjow asks from the kitchen.

He had sat Ichigo down after their confrontation that morning, demanding he not move until he's told. The orange head only does as told because he's still shocked by earlier revelations. On any other day, he would've defied the blue haired man simply to piss him off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he murmurs.

"Kurosaki? You related to Shiro Kurosaki?"

"… He's my older twin."

"Ah. That explains it," the gangster muses. "Something's wrong with that guy, no offense. I think he has a couple screws loose. If you're related to him, I can see where you'd be crazy enough to take in a wounded guy in the middle of a gang dispute."

"...Gee… thanks," Ichigo growls out.

Grimmjow waves him off, uncaring as he searches the fridge. He ate the meal Ichigo made earlier, but he's bored and this is usually where he ends up when bored. The doctor puts him on edge, there's just something about the cocky male that rubs Grimmjow the wrong way… while managing to turn him on at the same time. No one has been so hostile toward Grimmjow unless they wanted him dead, yet Ichigo isn't a threat and seems to know who he is. The orange headed male is a mystery.

"Are you associated with the Urahara clan? I know that eccentric blonde is the family head, had a sister that died and adopted her boys. I would think he'd raise you to be a part of the family."

"He let me choose my own path," Ichigo mutters. "I chose to go to med school and help the innocent people caught up in these ridiculous disputes! Do you realize how many people get hurt during these skirmishes of yours? They don't even have anything to do with your damn clans!"

"You're quite the feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Ichigo blushes at the lecherous gaze settled upon him. He's had them before, yet never with so much unbridled lust and feral intent. The doctor can honestly say, this is the most nervous he's ever been. Grimmjow hasn't even touched the phone yet, taking his time with calling his family for a ride, and Ichigo is beginning to think the man has no intention of doing so.

"You're cute, you know that?" Grimmjow chuckles. "I like you. You're not as fun as your twin, of course, but you're the 'soft sex' type not the 'hate sex' one."

"… Wh-what?" Ichigo sputters. "How dare you talk to me like that! What the fuck do I look like!"

"See? No one talks to me like that," the other laughs in humor. "You're bold. Probably not that bright, but definitely bold! I like that."

"… When exactly are you planning on leaving?" Ichigo wonders with a tick in his brow. "I need to get ready for work."

Grimmjow gazes sidelong at the orange head, raising an elegant blue brow at the comment. The younger man looks exhausted, there are dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep and he's yawned about ten times in the past half an hour. He shuts the fridge door and turns to face the other, the only thing covering his body a pair of tight boxers.

"You'll stay home today, you need sleep," he states. "You won't be any good to your patients if you can't concentrate completely on your job."

"Who the hell do you think you are bossing me around!" Ichigo snaps.

"I believe I'm the gangster you stupidly brought into your house and healed," Grimmjow smirks smugly. "Therefore, I can use force to subdue you without any hesitation at all. You'll hesitate, I know your type. You're too soft, don't like hurting people, and you most likely let everyone walk all over your fine ass."

Ichigo stands, sputtering in disbelief at such assumptions. They may be completely true, but that doesn't mean this asshole can go about spouting them off like that. Grimmjow just watches, all arrogance and self-satisfaction.

"Go to bed, I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"… And you're not leaving… why?" Ichigo growls out.

"I like it here," the other shrugs. "You're fucking hot, I need time to recuperate, and you need protection."

Ichigo blinks at that, face turning thoughtful at the comment. He never did anything to get on anyone's bad side. He's affiliated with the Visoreds only by upbringing, so he's not as well known as Shiro. Ichigo may have been when he was younger, but he was known as another name with a different look. He never intended to stay within the gang, so he made certain he was never mistaken for one of them later in life. As for the Shinigami, they have a shaky treaty with the Visoreds. The Espada were never very friendly with anyone, however he just saved their heir and that should win him some points.

"You can't figure it out, can you?" Grimmjow grins. "I'll help. I was a target, first off. Second, my dad doesn't take kindly to me being in the company of a Visored. Third, what do you think those sent to take me out are gonna do when they learn I'm still perfectly healthy in the company of a famed doctor?"

"… I should've left you in that damn alley," Ichigo grumbles.

"Yeah, you really should've. Glad you didn't, though!" the man laughs. "Now go to sleep, damn it. I'll hold down the fort… and maybe rid you of at least _one_ of those three problems."

"Asshole!" Ichigo shouts in frustration.

He reaches for the phone, noting how Grimmjow's eyes narrow in suspicion. With a challenging scowl toward his patient, Ichigo picks up his cellphone and dials his work. He's no fool; he's dealt with gangsters all his life. Ichigo knows he'll never get out of this place without getting beaten horribly.

Grimmjow is pleased when the other caves, even more so at the venom and defiance within amber eyes directed at him. The whole way to the bedroom, Ichigo sends that look to the mafia sect heir. It has shivers trailing down his spine, the beginnings of arousal stirring his sex. He needs to tread carefully around this minx, as he's gone up against Shiro and knows how volatile this one has the potential to be.

"Sweet dreams, sexy," he calls.

"Fuck off, loser!" Ichigo bites back.

"I love me a feisty bitch," Grimmjow says quietly as his frame shudders in want.

Ichigo doesn't hear the comment, but he can feel Grimmjow's eyes upon his ass. He's never regretted helping anyone before, yet in this instance he knows he will this time. It's bad enough if Ichigo's boyfriend finds Grimmjow here he'll beat the shit out of the orange head, but it seems the gangster isn't about to let Ichigo go.

* * *

I managed to edit =) I'm still a little ticked off though. If it isn't video games, it's 'I want candy'. Heaven forbid you tell the little brat no. =( Anyway, I'm gonna try to get some writing done. Hopefully I'll be able to finish my chapter from yesterday. I managed 14 pages, but... well... I'm _really_ good at getting distracted ^^; Now, I'm gonna go pick up every little bit of junk food and make sure Mykal can't get to anything. He tried to take a box of candy off the counter right next to me! I mean, are you serious! Like I'm not gonna see him after I just told him he couldn't have any more candy!

Shiro: ... Um... I"m gonna go see what Gin's up to. ^^;

Ichi: ... Take me with you T^T

Grimm: Awe, you don't have to go with him. I'll keep you plenty busy! =3

Ichi: *jumps into Grimm's arms*


	3. Chapter 3

Lmao! I wrote up the notes and stuff, but completely forgot to post this update! XD Sorry about that. Anyway, here you go:

Okay, everyone =) Here's your update for the day. I've been a bit busy today, so I haven't written anything yet. Tomorrow I'm going to attempt writing my books, maybe Asylum... not sure. Hopefully I'll manage to stick to that plan this time ^^; I definitely have to finish my one chapter of 'Unchained' though. I'm almost done with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the update =D I know everyone was curious as to Ichigo's bf... no one guessed correctly. ;p

Ichi: You would think they did, I'm always with the same old people. =(

Grimm: I don't care as long as you end up with me. =)

Shiro: I didn' get ta find out who yer bf was either =(

Ichi: Then read the stupid update! DX

Shiro: ... Such a grouch taday D=

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo wakes to shouting in the living room, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stumbles toward the bedroom door in his sleeping pants. Grimmjow is yelling at someone near the doorway, Ichigo yawning and stretching deeply as he heads over. He stops mid-stretch at the sight of his boyfriend. The man catches amber eyes, a fury within his own dark ones that always leads to bruises and injuries for Ichigo.

"You fucking little skank!" he hisses out.

"… It's not what it looks like," Ichigo immediately says as his hands rise in a shielding manner. "I found him outside my building, he was hurt. I brought him up to heal his wounds, I swear nothing happened!"

The other steps toward Ichigo quickly, pulling his fist back and swinging. Ichigo closes his eyes and ducks, dancing away from his boyfriend gracefully. Grimmjow is impressed by the move, he can tell that Ichigo's had a lot of experience fighting… yet he's infuriated this man would want to hurt the doctor that saved him. The next swing, Grimmjow grabs his wrist from behind and wrenches his arm behind his back.

"That's not gonna happen," the blue haired man sighs out. "I'm sort of fond of that pretty face; I don't want you ruining it."

"Let go of me! I'll treat my bitch how I please!"

Ichigo watches in irritation, arms over his chest and scowl on his face. He's never liked men fighting over him; he normally just kicks both their asses in the end and walks off. Unfortunately, he's not about to walk out of his place in his sleeping pants.

Grimmjow recognizes the man before him, he knows him as one of Barragan's men. Abirama Redder has always been a bit abusive toward those around him, including his lovers. He has a bulky muscular build and long black hair, which Grimmjow has always teased him about. His tattoos, red lines that almost look tribal, are what caught Ichigo's eye first. His best friend Renji was into those tattoos as well. Ichigo used to have a major crush on the temperamental man, though he got over it quickly.

"So, Redder, beating up on yet another bitch?" Grimmjow sneers.

"He's a bit more difficult to manage than the last ones," the dark haired man admits. "The others would've broken by now."

"Fuck this," Ichigo huffs. "I'm leaving. You guys are lucky to have each other, but I've never been good with threesomes… I like undivided attention."

Ichigo heads to the bedroom to change, two pairs of eyes following in shock. The orange head slams the door behind him. After only a few seconds, it opens once more. The doctor sets a furious glare on Redder.

"And yes, that means we're through. Get out of my fucking apartment!"

The door slams shut again. Grimmjow laughs at the other's bad luck, yet Redder has never taken getting dumped well. Once he decides someone belongs to him, that's that. With a growl, the dark haired man storms over to the bedroom door. He throws it open… gasping and stumbling backward. Ichigo is holding a gun, pointing it right between Redder's eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you hard of hearing?" Ichigo growls out. "I do believe I told you to get the hell out. What part of that are you having difficulty understanding?"

"You belong to me, I'm not going anywhere!"

Ichigo pulls the hammer back, eyes calm and hand steady. He's not one for guns, he prefers knives, but Shiro insisted on it. Now that he's faced with a man he didn't know worked for the mafia, he's glad he listened to his brother. Redder backs away further, unaware of just how dangerous the smaller male is. Just as he never shared with Ichigo about his life, Ichigo never shared with him. It was an unspoken agreement.

"I don't like being a possession," Ichigo states. "I warned you of that when we started dating. If I were you, I'd cut my losses and leave… before you end up in the hospital. And I'm sure you wouldn't want the man you pissed off taking care of you."

The threat within Ichigo's voice also radiates from his eyes; it's extremely hard to miss. Slowly, Redder moves toward the exit. He may not know much about Ichigo, but he knows when to fight and when to run. He knows that threat pouring from the other; he's seen it on the streets multiple times during gang fights.

"All right, you win," he murmurs. "I'm gone. There are plenty of other bitches out there I can put in line better than you."

Ichigo doesn't drop the gun until the front door closes again, not even a hint of relief at not having to hold the dangerous weapon touches him. Grimmjow is curious about this, especially since Ichigo could've turned it on him earlier to make him leave. This doctor draws Grimmjow's curiosity like a moth to flame.

"You okay?"

"No! I'm pissed!" Ichigo snaps.

"… How about we go out to lunch?" Grimmjow offers. "My treat. You know… in return for your awesome patch job."

"Speaking of which, you're side is bleeding!" the orange head growls. "Sit your ass down in the bathroom, I'll be right there to mend it!"

Grimmjow does as told, watching Ichigo move about his room. The larger male is absolutely shameless when it comes to others, especially if they're hot as hell and changing in the next room. He licks his lips as Ichigo strips down, grinning in lust at the sight of the other's ass. Ichigo changes quickly, pulling on tight jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. Grimmjow pretends to be innocent, checking out the knife wound and frowning. He didn't think it was that bad. His tussle with Redder pulled half the stitches, his blood dripping down the tan skin there and soaking into the waistband of his borrowed boxers.

"Okay, hold still," Ichigo sighs. "You'll have to change once I'm finished. I still can't find clothes to fit you though, so…"

"Don't worry, I have some coming," Grimmjow waves off. "I figured I'll stay another night and then move you in with me tomorrow."

Ichigo stops his movements at that, his brow ticking in irritation. He pulls the stitch tight, digging his fingers into the wound. Grimmjow hisses in pain, gripping Ichigo's wrist firmly before questioning the other.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not moving," Ichigo states. "I'm not moving, you're not staying, and if you try to decide things for me again I'll shove a scalpel up your ass!"

"… Have you ever tried anger management?" Grimmjow questions teasingly. "I hear it does wonders. You seem like you could use a few sessions."

"You're really pressing your luck, damn it!"

"Come on, I told you I'd protect you…"

Ichigo cuts the string of the last stitch, moving away from the other in a huff. Ichigo will be far more difficult to attract than Grimmjow thought. The challenge is arousing for the blue haired gangster. It's obvious to him that he can't play with Ichigo like he did all his other lovers. He'll need to try to appeal to the other's more primal needs, hoping they'll evolve into something more permanent. It doesn't matter to Grimmjow, either way he'll have that fine ass beneath him in bed.

* * *

Ah, a plan begins to form ;p I don't know who's worse with those, Grimmjow or Shiro XD In case you guys were wondering, I finished the chapter I had mentioned in the first note and even fixed up the 8th chapter of Asylum since writing that note ^^; I don't really remember when I wrote it, but I'm gonna guess it was the same day I posted chapter 2 of this fic. Sorry it took so long to update. I think I only have one more chapter so far, so you guys have to wait a while until I manage to write a few more. Sorry again.

Shiro: I don' care. Long as I ain't in it, ya can keep skippin' it.

Ichi: ... You're so arrogant. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Only 'cause ya ain't! DX

Grimm: Okay, boys, settle down. We can argue some more in the next update! XD

Ichi & Shiro: *glareing with foreheads touching and sparks between eyes*

Grimm: Yeah... this might go on for a while yet. Until the next update! =3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grimmjow's clothes arrived a few minutes after Ichigo finished patching up his knife wound. Now that they're both dressed for the day, the two walk down the street to a pizza place Ichigo's fond of. Eyes are pinned to them, whispers ignored by Ichigo as they usually are. Grimmjow, on the other hand, can't help but grin like the cat that caught the canary. He can hear the whispers; he knows they think Ichigo belongs to him now.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," Ichigo scoffs. "I'll never belong to you."

"Ouch, that hurt," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "How do you know that's what I was thinking? I could've been thinking…"

"You're not that difficult to figure out; you're just like every other guy that's ever thought they could own me. Be careful, or you'll end up like them as well."

Grimmjow laughs aloud at the threat wrapped in seductive silk. His hand grabs Ichigo's ass and squeezes, the orange head swinging a fist. He's surprised when his fist is caught by the gangster, Grimmjow's smug grin setting his temper alight. Before he can really go off on a verbal tirade, the blue haired man pushes him into the pizzeria.

Ichigo slides into the booth along the right wall, the same one he uses every time he comes to this place. Grimmjow sits across from him, resting an elbow on the table and his chin on his fist. The waitress knows Ichigo well by now, so she just puts in the order for his usual pizza and sets a cherry coke in front of him.

"Thank you," Ichigo smiles.

"And what'll you have, sexy?" she asks Grimmjow with a wink.

"Just a coke, thanks."

Once she ambles off, swinging her hips seductively for Grimmjow's benefit, Ichigo turns back to the other. Surprisingly, those cyan orbs never left the orange haired doctor. Grimmjow sighs and watches his interest a moment, and then realizes the waitress didn't take their pizza order.

"I'm a regular here," Ichigo explains when asked. "I get the same thing each time I come here, so they already know what I'll order. I hope you like pepperoni, green olives, and banana peppers."

"… I'll survive it," Grimmjow smirks.

The food comes and they eat in silence. Ichigo's mind wandering as Grimmjow watches him. This man just fell into Ichigo's life so quickly, now refusing to leave. The doctor doesn't really know how to handle all this. He's tempted to call his twin, yet Shiro would bitch him out for saving an Espada. Ichigo hates listening to Shiro's drawn out rants… they never really seem to lead anywhere at all. They start with the topic at hand, yet always trail off in every direction that attracts his anger before he forgets what he's talking about.

"I don't think you're safe on your own," Grimmjow comments quietly. "I know what these people are capable of, I know who they are. You'll never survive them alone."

"I have family I can stay with," Ichigo sighs.

"You'll only be putting them in danger as well."

"Hmm… you don't really know my family, do you?" the doctor smirks. "My aunt alone scares Aizen to the point of nearly pissing his pants."

"… Yeah, I've heard of that," Grimmjow murmurs. "That's beside the point. Look, you saved my life. Your skills will come in handy; I don't want you getting killed… or worse. Just listen to me, okay? If you want, I'll stay at your place…"

"I'll be fine on my own, Grimmjow."

The blue haired man stops a moment, surprised at the exasperated comment. Only his closest friends call him by name, so it's odd someone he just met would use it. Ichigo has always been a friendly person, never minding formalities and such. He sees no need for them. It's refreshing for the feared gangster, Grimmjow smirking at the other.

The bell on the door rings, cyan eyes drifting that way unconsciously. He gasps, kicking the table onto its side and grabbing Ichigo. Just as the orange head is yanked behind the table, gunshots sound within the pizzeria. Ichigo is panicked a moment, Grimmjow's body shielding him behind the barrier. There's screaming, people searching for cover. Ichigo is blinded to the chaos, however, breathing in Grimmjow's scent of forest and fresh rain. That hard chest is against his cheek, muscular arms holding him close, and Ichigo is on cloud nine at the moment.

Grimmjow grits his teeth, holding Ichigo tightly as the gunfire echoes in the diner. Finally, it falls silent and the bell to the door rings once more. The attackers have left, the bullets hitting only in the area Ichigo sits. Carefully, the blue haired man peeks over the hole riddled table. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of an empty doorway. Ichigo should be trembling on the floor, yet he's just staring at it in a spaced manner. Obviously, there's much more to the little firecracker than Grimmjow thought. He helps Ichigo to his feet, draping an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Wh-Who were those people?"

"I tried to warn you, didn't I?"

"… Were they here for you… or me?"

Grimmjow doesn't answer, but the targeted area tells him everything he needs to know. This is Ichigo's place, Ichigo's regular seat… they were after him. The blue haired man pays for their meal, checking the street carefully before dragging Ichigo back home.

The minute they get in the apartment, Ichigo heads for his phone. He calls Shiro, his voice firm and even although his nerves are screaming. Grimmjow stays near the door, eyeing the male that should be having a panic attack.

"Shiro will be coming over in a few minutes," Ichigo murmurs. "You should leave before he gets here, or there'll be problems."

"I'll stay, thanks," Grimmjow remarks. "I'm not about to leave you alone, not with those guys after you so soon. They shouldn't have known you were the one that pulled me from that alley…"

"I'm the only doctor stupid enough to live in such a bad neighborhood," Ichigo points out. "Who else would have the medical knowledge to patch you up around here?"

"… Good point. They must've been searching for you when they saw us at the table. They opened fire to attempt taking us both out, save themselves some time."

Ichigo sits tiredly upon his couch, joined by his companion after only a moment. Ichigo is worried about Shiro showing up and seeing the other there. His brother isn't the type to act after thinking things through, which means there'll likely be a fight. The doctor hates breaking up his twin's fights; they usually end up putting each other in the hospital. Well… depending on how enraged the lighter twin gets.

"You're sure you want to stay?" Ichigo sighs out. "It'll be messy."

"I like a good mess," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo sighs and slouches in his seat. He lets his amber eyes drift sidelong to look at Grimmjow, the other watching him intently. One of the blue haired man's arms is draped over the back of the couch behind Ichigo. The orange head is tempted to lean against Grimmjow's side, yet resists. He groans, covering his eyes with an arm in irritation. What a time to lose a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

I officially hate my mouse on my new laptop. =( It's so freaking touchy! Anyway, that's beside the point. I still need to color the rest of my mini comic and I haven't been writing a lot =( I was writing my book, but I haven't gotten through a single chapter yet *sighs* My new comp has a battery life of about 3.5 hours and I didn't have it on battery saver. Then it takes a while to charge completely and I usually turn it off when it's charging... I don't want to kill the battery yet by using it constantly. In other news, I've written another chapter of Lust and am almost done with the 13th. The babies are born and just need named! XD Such wonderful news! I'm going to work on it more today and hopefully finally end it. It might be about 14 or 15 chapters long.

Shiro: An' I'm finally gonna get ta be a man 'gain! Thank the stars! XD

Ichi: I don't know, I was pretty pissed throughout that one... I might just punish you again. =)

Shiro: Don' even think it! DX

Grimm: Now, now. You two need to calm down. Ichi, you're not punishing Shiro again or you'll have eight children to care for. Shiro, leave Ichi alone or I'll punish you myself... and you won't like it. *glare*

Shiro: ... *nervous laugh*

* * *

Chapter 5

Shiro storms into Ichigo's apartment building, his temper alight and his fury an inch from turning wrathful. Someone dared to attack his baby twin! They'll fucking die! He pounds on Ichigo's door with both fists, screaming at the top of his lungs if only to release some anger. Ichigo answers the door with an exasperated sigh, calm and cool as always. Shiro and he are complete opposites it seems. They may have the same features and the same hairstyle, but Shiro is porcelain with white locks and gold eyes. He's always been more temperamental with a horrid bloodlust. He loves to hurt anyone and everyone, yet protects Ichigo with a fury that puts most animals to shame.

Ichigo is the calm and collected twin, always trying to help people and bandage up Shiro's many injuries. He's capable of fighting, but doesn't like to hurt others unless he has no other choice. His greatest weapon is his ability to manipulate. Shiro leans on him just as much as Ichigo leans on Shiro. They're nothing without the other, just half a conscience gone rampant. Without his lighter copy, Ichigo would be walked all over and likely killed. Without Ichigo, Shiro would end up in jail or die of his injuries.

"What happened!" Shiro demands.

"I was shot at," Ichigo remarks blandly.

"… No shit. Start at the beginnin'."

"First, I need to warn you. When you walk in this apartment, if you get hostile I'll use this sedative on you," Ichigo states as he holds up a needle.

"… Why?"

Ichigo shrugs uncaringly, opening the door further to show the blue haired man grinning from a stool at the breakfast bar. Shiro tenses and growls, stopping immediately when Ichigo waves the needle before his eyes. He's been the recipient of that sedative before, it burns like hell… Ichigo's own personal mix. He continues to glower at the Espada, yet doesn't move to attack.

"Okay, I found him in an alley last night and healed him up," Ichigo starts after shutting the door. "I didn't know who he was at first and before you ask, knowing wouldn't have changed my mind."

"Should a."

"I told him that, too!" Grimmjow laughs.

"Anyway! I broke up with Redder…"

Shiro holds up a hand, setting a hard gaze on his baby twin. Ichigo stops at the motion, knowing if he doesn't Shiro will just put him in a headlock and cover his mouth anyway. The white haired copy steps closer to Ichigo, tilting his head in question.

"You broke up with Redder?" he asks and Ichiog nods. "The same Redder I been tellin' ya ta kick ta the curb since ya started datin' 'im? The same Redder I been beggin' ya ta dump fer a week? An' ya fuckin' dump 'im 'cause some Espada dick roams yer way an' ya found it ta be bigger than that pencil dick?"

"… Wait… what?" Ichigo frowns. "What the hell are you talking about? I dumped Redder because he tried to make me a possession right in front of me! I warned him not to do that, he had to go!"

"Ya saw that Espada naked didn' ya?" Shiro accuses. "Ya horny lil bitch, ya just wanted ta let someone else fuck ya witout feelin' guilty…"

Ichigo growls and swings, punching Shiro in the jaw hard. The paler copy is stunned his baby twin hit him, though it's not something new. Shiro likes to push Ichigo and Ichigo swings after a certain point… that point just came fast today. He rubs his throbbing jaw and sets a calm gaze on his twin.

"I see… that shootin' riled ya more than ya let on."

"You piece of shit! You shouldn't have to press my buttons to know that!" Ichigo snaps venomously. "For your information, Grimmjow got hurt in that shootout! I had to waste even more of my time digging out another bullet and stitching up another fucking wound! The guys a fucking magnet for bullets!"

"Hey, I only got hit by one in the arm," Grimmjow comments indignantly. "There were a hell of a lot more than that!"

"Who was targetin' ya?" Shiro wonders as he ignores Grimmjow.

"Whoever wanted Grimmjow dead," Ichigo shrugs. "He said he knows them, but didn't tell me who they were. He's determined to get me to move in with him so he can protect him."

Ichigo tones are sarcastic and mocking, stating exactly what he thinks of the suggestion. Shiro snickers at the look of irritation on the blue haired man's face. This is one of Shiro's favorite targets, as Grimmjow is difficult to lay a hit on let alone defeat. A fight between the two of them usually leaves them both passed out on the ground. Right now, however, Ichigo stands between them… and neither knows how long that will stop them from fighting.

"So, who wants ya dead?" Shiro frowns.

"I know _of_ them," Grimmjow scowls. "They keep a fairly low profile, just petty shit. For the most part they're just extremely organized thugs, but lately they've been reaching for higher expectations. They were hoping to challenge the Espada branch by offing me. You guys are likely next, but not many know about you having a twin. I don't know… perhaps they thought they've been tailing you all this time they've been watching Ichigo.

"Why the hell are they watching me?" Ichigo gasps.

"That's the only way they could've known where you sit at that pizzeria all the time," Grimmjow shrugs. "They had to have been watching you."

Shiro frowns at that, it's happened before. Ichigo didn't know about the past stalkers, because the family took care of them before anything happened. They didn't want to worry him. That doesn't change the fact that people have been mistaking him for Shiro, even if they don't look exactly alike. He's not safe on his own anymore, but he'll refuse protection.

"We need ta figure out somethin'," Shiro mutters. "Ya can' stay on yer own, Ichi. It's too dangerous."

"Watch me!"

"I ain't playin' wit ya this time, Ichi," the pale copy decides firmly. "It ain't the first time someone's tried ta kill ya thinkin' ya were me, it won' be the last. Ya gotta either join the family er move 'way from 'ere."

Ichigo looks as though he's been struck, his eyes wide in disbelief at the order. A gleam of tears covers the amber orbs, immediately making Shiro regret his firm tones. It has to be done though, Ichigo needs to be safe.

"You… you don't want me here anymore?" Ichigo whispers like a lost puppy.

"I… I just want ya safe, Ichi," Shiro sighs out trying to stay strong. "If that means ya gotta leave, then that's what I want. Pack up an' I'll get yer passports ready. Call me when yer ready."

Shiro heads to the door, slamming it shut behind him in his frustration. Ichigo drops to the couch, still stupefied at the order. Shiro doesn't use status often, but as the older sibling he's allowed to give Ichigo orders. He only does it when he feels the other is in danger, so Ichigo lets him get away with it. This time, however, the orange head feels like half his soul was ripped from his body.

* * *

By the way, this fic is nearing its end as well =) Also, I have to get rid of my bunnies T^T My mom is allergic to them. She only has to pick one up and her eyes swell up and her hands get fire red. She thought it was just the season, but apparently it's not. =( At least I still have my cats T^T Speaking of which, one figured out how to get out of the shed (which is their temporary home until we fix up the house) and she's now in the house again =) Although, she does make it hard to write... she likes to sit in my lap and that's where my laptop is ^^; Not to mention my mom sounds like a little kid with her. 'Make her stop touching me! She's doing it on purpose!'. But it's so freaking funny! Medusa, my calico, lays on the couch behind her and taps her with her paw. It reminds me of little kids saying 'stop touching me' and the other holding their finger just a little bit away saying 'I'm not touching you'.

Shiro: I tried that wit Ichi, but he just punched me. =(

Ichi: You should learn to leave me alone.

Grimm: *sighs* I used to think Ichigo was so mature... then I started dating him. =(

Ichi & Shiro: *pulling at each other's hair as they fight and argue*


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again, this fic is coming to a close =) It's just taking a bit longer than I thought ^^; I'm trying really hard, I just have the confrontation with the bad guy left. Anyway, once this fic is finished I'll be starting another request. I'm not sure which, but I'll figure it out =D I really don't have much to say today, but I'll try really hard to write more of Nowhere. I also want to work on Silent Partner. There's been a request for a cross-dressing Ichigo fic, which I've already started writing... I just never posted it. I'm contemplating whether or not to post it, but I'll most likely look it over again to see if I like where it's going.

Ichi: Really? Cross-dressing? Again? *whines in annoyance*

Shiro: *points and laughs*

Ichi: Shut the hell up, Shiro! DX

Grimm: Come on now, Ichi, you look fucking hot all dressed up =)

Shiro: I 'gree! XD

Ichi: You do realize if I look good dressed up, so will you... right?

Gin: *pulls out shopping bag* Let's find out! XD

Shiro: *whimpers and tries to get away*

Ichi: *helps Grimmjow restrain Shiro* Serves you right! =D

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo stares out the window of his new place, watching the water of the coast reflect the sunlight. After Shiro had left, Ichigo packed his bags in a haze. He was given a passport with his original name, likely because everyone is looking for Shiro's name, and an untraceable cell phone to make calls home. His family tossed him on the first flight out of the city seconds later.

He's not allowed to work in a hospital or a clinic, so he's found a job at a small surf shop near the coast. The town is small and peaceful; far from the city he was raised… clear across the continent if he's completely truthful with himself. His place is a small bungalow he's renting from a woman named Sun-Sun. She lives in a larger house just down the street from here. The name seems familiar, but Ichigo waves it off as unimportant. As far as he can recall, she's not affiliated with any gangs in the city.

"Shiro, why did you do this to me," he sulks into the cell phone. "Who's gonna keep you out of trouble? Who gonna mend your wounds? You're so fucking reckless when fighting!"

"Come on, Ichi, don' be like that," Shiro answers. "Ya can still call me, ya know. I'll be careful 'til this is resolved, 'kay? I promise."

"… I want to come home."

"That's yer home fer now, damn it! Stop whinin' 'bout it! I don' like this anymore than ya do, but it can' be helped! Yer in danger here!" the older twin snaps in aggravation. "Go make some new friend er somthin', yer good at that. I'll try my best ta resolve this quick, but… we gotta be realistic, Ichi. This might take some time."

The younger copy sighs sadly, agreeing before hanging up. He's depressed and just wants to go home. The people here are nice and the town is beautiful, but… it's not home. He flops back in the hammock he's been sitting in, letting the motion rock him slowly. He's stirred from his light snooze by a knock on his door. Ichigo groans in misery before getting up to answer it, finding a petite woman with a huge chest on the other side of his door. She has large brown eyes and long strawberry blonde hair, dressed in a sundress and a wicker hat with sandals.

"Uh… hi," Ichigo murmurs. "Can I help you?"

"You're new here, aren't you?" the woman grins. "I'm Orihime! I came to welcome you to the neighborhood! If you need anything at all, I can help you out!"

"Oh, um… thanks, that's really nice of you," Ichigo remarks offhandedly. "I just… I'm really homesick right now so… maybe later, okay?"

"Of course!" she says with a blush. "Maybe I can show you around tomorrow?"

"… We'll see how I'm feeling," Ichigo attempts to smile.

He doesn't want to be rude to the woman, but he's seriously not in the mood for sightseeing. She seems agreeable enough, leaving her name and number before leaving. Ichigo knows she finds him attractive… he probably should've pulled on a shirt before answering the door. As it is, he's just walking about in red board shorts.

A few hours later, Ichigo ventures outside to walk along the beach. The sun is beginning to set, so it isn't as hot out, and he's graced with the colors splayed along the waters. He sighs in content, absorbing the scene with a serenity he can't find in the city. If only Shiro came with him, then this would be perfect.

He's rounding a bend in the beach, blocked by a cliff that stretches out over the ocean, and steps into a scene he seriously wasn't expecting. Two people are attacking a blue haired man viciously, a couple more waiting to jump into the fray. Ichigo presses himself against the boulder, hiding so just his head is visible. The two fighting the man look like twins, one with a red cap and the other with a white beanie. They're pretty good, but Ichigo could take them easily. They fight as a team and are pretty useless on their own; one garner attention while the other attacks. There's a woman with long dark teal locks watching with a menacing grin, a man with large glasses and black hair combed over to one side beside her.

Ichigo sighs in irritation, knowing he can't just walk away without helping. The blue haired man is getting his ass handed to him, obviously not used to fighting a pair born to lean on each other. He hurries over, shouting and waving his hands in hopes that'll scare them off… he's not that lucky.

"Yoshi, deal with that one, will you?"

"Of course," the woman grins.

She hurriedly rushes Ichigo, the orange haired male cursing his luck… he doesn't like to hit girls. He deftly dodges every throw sent his way, back flipping away from her roundhouse and in the middle of the twins'. Without even thinking the orange haired doctor grabs two elevated ankle and stills their kicks, his eyes never opening once.

"Whoa… that's wicked," a familiar voice comments after a long whistle.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo gasps. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well… I was supposed to be staying out of trouble," the other remarks sheepishly. "But these assholes followed me here."

"That's great, but why are _here_? Why choose this specific location to 'stay out of trouble'?"

"You're so wound up, you need to chill a bit," the other sighs. "I didn't choose the location. If I had my way, I'd be back in the city and you'd be warming my damn bed. Your brother told your dad what happened, so he bitched out my dad… who I wasn't really planning on telling shit. When he found out there was a hit on me, he sent me away."

Ichigo tugs at his vibrant locks, growling as he stomps his feet childishly. Just his luck, he's not even here two days and he's already in trouble again! Shiro's gonna make him move someplace else! Maybe further away! Grimmjow can see the panic sparking in amber eyes, rolling his own as he watches the mini-breakdown.

"You seriously need to relax, you'll kill yourself with all this built up stress," he points out. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about than your drama. In case you forgot, I'm being attacked and you so graciously jumped into the fray."

Ichigo stares at him a long moment, blocking the cheap punch to his head without even looking. Grimmjow's cyan eyes go wide at that, question and suspicion within his expression. No one's been able to do something like that since he was in high school, but that guy certainly wasn't Ichigo and he vanished years ago.

"I thought Shiro was still in the city," the woman named Yoshi frowns. "What's he doing here?"

"Who cares, it's one less headache after tonight," the bespectacled man waves off. "Just kill them both and let's go home."

"Home," Ichigo comments as his bangs shadow his eyes. "Home sounds really good right about now. Unfortunately, I can't go home thanks to you guys and your idiocy! I'm not Shiro! I never was, I never will be, and I'm fucking thankful for that! Now turn your asses around and leave before I get hostile!"

They stare at him a moment, and then start laughing. The youth's brow twitches in his annoyance, Grimmjow catching the moment that small flame of anger gets gasoline dumped onto it by the barrel. He quickly backs away. The woman throws a wild punch, however Ichigo leans back to avoid it. He grips her white satin scarf and pulls it from around her shoulders. The woman glares at him, charging at him furiously as he avoids every hit without looking. Grimmjow is beginning get a seriously bad feeling about all this, his nerves shaking as he wilts beneath Ichigo's growing bloodlust.

* * *

Lol! Hostile Ichi ;p Just so you know, he doesn't stay there long =D Anyway, that's your update for today! Sorry I haven't been posting as often, I'm still trying to get away from those facebook games. As hard as I try... there's always a new one T^T The convention has started! XD I'll be going Saturday morning and selling my dolls at the garage sale on Sunday! So if any of my readers are going, you'll get the chance to buy one of these: Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow, Sakura, Naruto, Neko Girl, and I made a Mizore! See you there XD

Shiro: I wanna go! =D

Ichi: GO ahead! Take Grimm with you! I'd love to have the house to myself for a couple days XD

Grimm: I'm not going anywhere. If they're gone, I can fuck you on every flat surface of the place for two days straight! =3

Ichi: Why me. T^T


	7. Chapter 7

Nowhere is finally finished! XD The next request that looks interesting to me is... hang on, let me get my book... hmm... Ninja-Master-of-the-Moon's GrimmIchi request! Congrats! XD Now to start on that =) I'll also go over College Diva and start posting that, as someone had requested a crossdressing Ichi fic =D I'm sorry to those that I didn't pick, but I will get to them. I promise =) I just don't want to start one that doesn't appeal to me and have to end it crappily. That's not fair to you guys.

Shiro: What's the request 'bout? *bouncing around eagerly*

Ichi: You have to wait to find out, she's not going to tell us. =(

Grimm: Yeah, it's not like it's a totally badass fic about demons and hunters or anything.

Vae: GRIMM! DX

Grimm: What?

Ichi: How did you know? D=

Grimm: ... Lucky guess? ;p

Shiro: Ya cheated! Ya looked, didn' ya? Wait... why the hell didn' I think a that? T^T

Vae: Well, there you go, guys. Grimm couldn't keep his big mouth shut. *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 7

Ichigo stares down Yoshi, the woman that's been sent to kill him. The twin males are grinning insanely behind her, just waiting for the go ahead to join in. They don't scare Ichigo, Shiro is far worse on his own. Set in the back, waiting for this to end, is the man with large glasses. He doesn't seem to like doing the dirty work, so he'll likely stay away or run if things get messy… they're about to get messy.

"I don't like to hurt people," Ichigo sighs. "I really don't. I refuse to do so unless it's absolutely unavoidable. I'm going to ask you one more time to leave… and then I'm going to get hostile. You don't want me to get hostile, okay? You most likely won't survive it."

"You're such a scary man," Yoshi laughs. "I'm shivering in my stiletto boots. Let's see what the dangerous man has, yeah?"

"Let us! We want to fight him!" the twins grin in unison.

"Grimmjow!" a shout sounds.

All eyes turn to the street set on the hill behind them. Standing there, looks of hostility upon their pretty faces, are three women… and one tall Amazonian one. Ichigo knows the one standing behind them, that's Tia Hallibel. She's Aizen's weapon's dealer and one of his most fearsome female operatives. Her light brown skin glistens beneath the setting sun, her choppy blonde locks wavering in the wind. Three locks are braided in random areas of her hair and hang longer that the short mess of the rest. Her green eyes bore holes into all those present, easily scaring the piss out of a lesser man.

"Grimmy, what the hell? I thought we told you to stay out of trouble!" a woman with curly dark brown hair yells. "I should kick your ass for not listening!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up! It's not like I asked them to kick my ass!" Grimmjow shouts back. "They did that on their own!"

"… They kicked your ass?" another with a raven bob and mismatched eyes snorts in humor. "Oh, the all powerful Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, beaten down by a couple of snot nosed kids… I can't wait to tell everyone else! Did anyone get it on video?"

"That's not very nice, Apache," a petite woman with long flowing olive green locks scolds playfully. "I'm sure Grimmy tried his best to win without drawing attention to himself. It's not his fault he's a magnet for sexy looking people. Hello, sexy looking orange head down there! Can I have your number?"

Ichigo blushes hotly and scoots a bit behind Grimmjow to hide from the waving female. She feigns disappointment, yet Ichigo can tell she's not really upset. Hallibel holds up a hand, immediately silencing the argument between the trio. She casts it out so her palm faces the people below; all three women race into action. Hallibel leaps down with them, yet they separate and each go after an enemy… the brunette going after the twins. The blonde Amazonian strides slowly and purposefully over to Grimmjow, the larger male slowly wilting as she gets closer. Finally she stands beside him and he gets a little braver.

"Thanks for showing up," he offers sheepishly.

She smacks him upside the head with a glare, the blue haired man pouting childishly at the reprimand. Ichigo's overjoyed he didn't have to hurt anyone, the smaller male hugging Grimmjow's arm unconsciously as they watch the three girls kick ass. Grimmjow notices the action and smiles minutely at the unintended attention. It doesn't take long for the four to retreat, tripping over themselves as they hurry to leave. Hallibel turns to Grimmjow and Ichigo, raising a thin brow at the distracted orangette.

"You are coming with us," she states.

"Well… okay, see you later, Grimmjow," Ichigo says as he starts walking away. "Good luck with your psycho fan girls or… whatever they are. Hopefully you stay out of trouble; I don't want to have to…"

He's cut off when Hallibel grabs the nape of his neck, lifting him off his feet and drawing him back over to herself. His eyes are large as he's turned to face her, those green eyes filled with a firm scolding expression.

"_You_… are coming with us," she repeats more directly.

"… Here," Ichigo says throwing the scarf to blind the woman.

The minute it leaves his hand he's tearing off down the sands. He's already had to deal with Grimmjow for longer than he would've liked, there's no way in hell he's dealing with another Espada! Something in the back of his mind is nagging him the whole way back to his bungalow, though. He manages to ignore it while locking up every entrance or possible exit he can find. He collapses on his hammock, sighing in relief as he kicks off his board shorts. He takes a quick shower, pulls on some light sleeping pants and retires for the night. Tomorrow, he'll have to pack up and start getting ready to leave again.

The next morning, Ichigo cringes at a poke to his cheek. He turns away from it, mumbling in his sleep. Another poke to the cheek. Ichigo growls lightly, laying on his stomach and burying his head beneath his pillow. This time the poking stops and he sighs in relief… until a stinging slap to his ass has him tipping his hammock over. Ichigo hits the wooden floor below with a yelp, his sleep fogged mind spilling the first thing that comes to it.

"Damn it, Shiro, I said I didn't want to play your stupid game this morning!"

"… What game would that be?" a smooth voice of sex and sin wonders.

Ichigo's eyes pop open to see Grimmjow and the girls from last night in his place. He cries out and crawls for the nearest exit, fumbling with the lock as they watch in humor and exasperation. Grimmjow laughs out loud, strolling over and lifting Ichigo to toss him onto his shoulder.

"No need for that, Ichigo," he purrs. "We're not here to hurt you."

"That's a matter of opinion!" the doctor snaps. "From what I can recall, I was doing perfectly fine until I found you on the beach!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess fate is just trying to tell you something."

"It sure as hell is… You're horrible for my health! Now get the fuck out!" Ichigo shouts. "I have a plane to catch in half an hour! I don't need you guys… wait… how the hell did you get in? I locked everything up!"

The woman with long deep olive hair peeks around Grimmjow and waves; one hand is covering her smiling mouth. Ichigo recognizes her in the light of day, especially since he's not distracted by the chaos of last night. It's Sun-Sun, the woman he's renting this place from.

"I knew you sounded familiar," Ichigo glowers.

"Sorry, Ichigo," she giggles. "I didn't know you were a Visored, or I wouldn't have let you stay here."

"I'm not a Visored! I'm just related to them!" he snaps. "And you don't have to worry about it anymore, I'm leaving!"

As he talks, he packs his things and grabs his untraceable cell phone. Ichigo needs to call Shiro and tell him what happened; the other will have the next ticket waiting for him. He's not sure where his twin will send him next, nor does he really care… he just wants all this over with. He dials up Shiro and gives a quick rundown on his way out the door, ignoring the group attempting to talk him out of going anywhere. He really shouldn't be running off alone like this, but he works better where he doesn't have to worry about others.

* * *

Yea! Update! XD Sorry I haven't been updating as much. As I mentioned before, I haven't really been writing a lot =( A lot of you have been reviewing on Derailed, saying you already read that part. Obviously, you had. I made a mistake on Chapter 5 and we're only supposed to post one chapter at a time, so I reposted that chapter. You'll just have to deal with the repeats until you reach chapter 10 =p So there. Until then, you can choose to read or you can choose to wait. It doesn't matter to me. I'll try and update other things so those of you that wait still have something to read, but keep in mind that I've already posted pretty much everything in my pool. It was only a matter of time before I ran out =( Now I just have to write more.

Shiro: I wanna pool! D=

Ichi: Not that kind of pool, dumbass!

Shiro: ... I still want one. =(

Grimm: I prefer the hot tub... with Ichi in it... naked =3

Ichi: *punches Grimmjow with blush* Shut the fuck up, you perv! DX

Vae: *sighs* I love my boys ;p


	8. Chapter 8

Oooooh, shit's about to go down in this update! XD I hope you're all ready for the beginning of the end... okay, that sounds really cheesy =( Let's try again. I hope you're all ready for the beginning of the final confrontation... and a shit load of secrets cracked open before your eyes! XD Well... okay, maybe not a shit load. That's being a bit overly dramatic. Not that there's anything wrong with that, that's probably what makes my fics so good in your eyes ^^; Let's just say, you never saw this one coming. How's that? Not that you'll learn it in this update, that's more for the end. Anyway... yeah. I'm gonna go write more of Asylum. I got on a roll yesterday but started falling asleep while writing... it was late and I took some meds that make me drowsy ^^; Hopefully I can jump right back in there. I did do something a bit stupid, though. Apparently, I jumped the gun on her meeting everyone. But it's so freaking funny I just can't help but keep it. I'll just have to figure out how to fix it later in the outline... maybe drop the meeting the others and just have her alone with Thane. In case you're all a little lost, Thane is Grimmjow and 'her/she' is Ichigo. Once more, in case you're wondering: 1) the book has reached 149 pages, 2) Ichi meets Grimmjow 2-3 times before his elongated meeting with him where they actually converse with one another, 3) that meeting is in chapter... um... 17. Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry if you're all getting annoyed with the wait, but you have to understand... You're not supposed to know the characters, you're supposed to learn about them with the main character. =(

Shiro: But it's so much fun wit us! =D

Grimm: You're just happy you get to fuck with Ichigo and not get hurt for it. =(

Shiro: ... Who told ya that? I mean... no, yer absolutely wrong! I would never do that stuff ta my aibou... *looks around nervously*

Grimm: He's not here yet. I tried to get him out of bed, but he repeatedly hit me with his pillow and told me to fuck off. I got the hell out of there when he reached for the clock. =(

Shiro: ... Ya fucked 'im hard last night, didn' ya.

Grimm: Duh, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't? *scoffs*

Shiro: Fair 'nough. =)

* * *

Chapter 8

The plane touches down in yet another town, small and safe unlike the city he knows. Ichigo departs and sighs heavily… he really liked that other town. Now the orange head just has to find a place to live and a job to keep him busy. Ichigo doesn't really have the problem of money on his side; he has enough to live comfortably for a long while without work. His problem comes in the fact he can't stand doing nothing. He steps out of the airport and breaths in the fresh air. This time he's in a mountainous region, on a completely different continent. The distance lies heavily upon his shoulders. He can't take much more of this without going completely nuts.

"Ya there?" Shiro wonders over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here," Ichigo frowns. "Why are you sending me to stay with Chad again?"

"'Cause I like 'im," the other remarks. "An' 'cause he'll take care a ya whether ya like it er not."

"Shiro…"

"Don' worry, Ichi, everythin's gonna be 'kay, I promise," he assures. "Dad figured out who's behind all this shit, we're gonna stop 'em tomorrow night. I just need ya safe an' sound 'til it's all over! I'll call ya when it's done."

Ichigo stays quiet for a long while. He knows Shiro won't hang up on him; they can always tell when the other has more to say. In Ichigo's case, however, he can tell Shiro has doubts… they're the same as his own.

"What if you don't call?" he wonders.

"… I'll call."

"Shiro… I'm never gonna get away from all this, am I?" Ichigo sighs.

"Yeah ya are, Ichi. I'm gonna take care a it… I'm gonna take care a _ya_," Shiro presses. "I ain't gonna let 'em hurt ya no more."

"… Even if it means getting yourself killed," Ichigo finishes knowingly. "I'm not gonna let that happen, Shiro…"

"I gotta go, baby bro," the other sighs. "I'll call, I promise."

He hangs up before Ichigo can protest, the only time they ever hang up on one another… when the other might be able to talk their twin out of doing something stupid. No matter how many times Ichigo calls back, Shiro won't pick up. Ichigo growls and snaps his cell phone shut.

"Damn you, Shiro," he hisses out. "You better call me back!"

He storms off in search of his best friend, Chad. The man is standing in the crowd awaiting his arrival, the only guy easily seen anywhere within the airport… he towers over everyone else. Ichigo waves to him and hurries over, seeing that he already located the orange head's bag. They travel to Chad's ranch together in silence. The large man has never been much of a talker, so they take comfort in a companionable silence… until Ichigo needs to get everything off his chest. All his problems, starting with the night he found Grimmjow, tumble out of his mouth as the big guy listens patiently.

"… Why not help?" he asks after Ichigo finishes.

"I… I don't like to hurt people, you know that."

"People are getting hurt anyway," he shrugs. "You can stop it. You just have to help. If you don't, it might go on for a long time."

"I don't know. Shiro said it'll end tomorrow night," Ichigo comments uncertainly. "I have to trust him; he can handle it… can't he?"

"Shiro is a fighter," Chad nods. "But he isn't a thinker. He's led by instinct, not logic. _You_ are led by logic, without you he's only half of what he could be."

"… Damn you," Ichigo mutters. "Why do you _always_ have to make sense?"

Chad smirks at his friend, pulling into his driveway before turning off the car. The orange head exits the vehicle and grabs his bag, following Chad to the front door. He'll think about his options through the day, but right now he needs rest. Maybe later he'll roam the town, but right now Ichigo's exhausted.

Shiro stands in front of a warehouse, vaguely wondering why it's always a _warehouse_ used as a hideout. He's been sent to survey the area with his lover, Gin Ichimaru. The latter is Aizen's spy, but this is a threat to all sects of the mafia and needs to be treated as such. Aizen gladly joined Kisuke, yet the Shinigami are waiting to see what happens before entering the fray. As per usual.

"Ya see anythin'?" he whispers.

"No, nothin'," Gin frowns. "I'm gonna go inside…"

"Don' ya fuckin' dare!" Shiro hisses out. "We got orders ta stay out here, end a story! I ain't losin' ya 'cause ya can' listen!"

"… 'Kay, 'kay, don' get all bitchy wit me."

The silver haired male sighs and runs long finger through his locks, icy blue eyes peeking open minutely to take in the building. It would've been so much easier if he went in alone. He wouldn't have to worry about Shiro having a conniption or getting hurt, he could do this the way he's always done it… in and out, not a sound.

Shiro and Gin retreat, hand in hand. They've been dating for around a year, Aizen and Kisuke using them to forge their alliance. Aizen had wanted to hook Shiro up with Grimmjow, but the snowy twin only had eyes for his silver fox. Shiro never told Ichigo of his relationship, as he wanted to keep the other from gang life as much as possible. He knew that if Ichigo came across Grimmjow he'd never stay away from this life. From the look on Ichigo's face when he gazed upon Grimmjow at the apartment, he knew he was right. His baby twin is taken by that sexy feline. He honestly can't blame the other.

"How's yer brother?" Gin wonders as they head home together.

"Eh, could be better," Shiro shrugs. "He'll be safe wit Chad, though."

"Chad? The retired Visored that could K.O. a guy wit a single punch?" the silver haired male gasps in disbelief. "I didn' even think he was still 'live!"

"Yeah, he moved ta a quiet town in the mountains… had ta take care a his family an' shit. He's happy, but wants ta come back an' be wit Ichi. He worries 'bout 'im, ya know. He was Ichi's best and pro'ly _only_ friend growin' up. Witout Chad, Ichi only had me."

Gin nods and draws Shiro closer to his side. He wraps an arm around the other's waist, attempting to calm the misery he can feel hanging about his lover. They take in the quiet of night, the slightly taller male stopping hesitantly. His icy blue eyes scan the area in caution, drawing Shiro's attention and curiosity.

"What is it?" he asks.

"We ain't alone," he murmurs. "I want ya ta run, koi. Get the hell outta here as fast as ya can. Someone needs ta tell our bosses 'bout the warehouse."

"But…"

"Go!" Gin yells with a shove.

Shiro stumbles forward, gasping when someone darts out of the alley. Gin immediately meets them, caught between them and the second person that joins. Shiro hesitates, but gets over it quickly. Gin is tougher than he looks, he always has a plan… he'll be safe. If not… Shiro will _kill_ his stupid ass!

* * *

I know, I suck leaving it there ^^; Sorry, I need to keep you guys coming back for more. I just may be addicted to the reviews ;p Oh! For those of you that love to read, I read a really good book on my kindle the other day. It's the first of a series, it's free, and the rest are only $.99! It's called 'Darkhouse: an experiment in terror #1'. I started reading it the day before yesterday and didn't stop until I was 84% through. Of course... I also didn't get anything done that day =( But it was worth it! I'm thinking of getting the other 4. Anyway, I just thought I'd throw that out there =) No game suggestions, sorry. I had to do a factory reset on my kindle because of the internal memory (god I hate that problem) and I now only have one game on it... 'Tiny Kingdom' ^^; I suppose the resets wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have games that would lose all my progress... such as that one. They're like Dragon City on facebook, but this one has mythical creatures in it ^^;

Shiro: It's a waste a time. *rolls eyes*

Vae: *gasps indignantly* You're a waste of time! DX

Grimm: *shakes head at lame comeback* I'm gonna go drag Ichi out of bed while you two argue... or maybe I'll join him! =3

Shiro & Vae: *caught in glaring match before escalating to hair pulling*

Grimm: Until the next update! *strolls out door*


	9. Chapter 9

Lmao! Sorry for not updating this sooner... I sort of forgot I didn't post all the chapters ^^; I'm glad someone reviewed, or I probably would've left it as is. Anyway, now that I'm aware I still have to post it all, I'll be doing so ;p I'm also spreading my writing out into another fandom =) I'm writing a Supernatural Cas/Dean fic at the moment. I'm not giving up Grimm/Ichi yet... well... probably never... I just want to see how I do with that =D

Shiro: Traitor! DX

Vae: *throws book at Shiro's face*

Ichi: Serves you right, dumbass! D=

Shiro: I feel so neglected an' 'bandoned! T^T

Vae: What a drama queen =(

Ichi: Tell me about it. *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo sighs and stares at his drink as though it holds all the answers. He's sitting in the local bar, pondering what he should do. Chad's words keep invading his buzzed mind, reminding him of what he used to be… what he still is. He sighs heavily and whines. Someone sits beside him, their body heat calling out to Ichigo enticingly.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not a six foot one man with blue hair and cyan orbs," Ichigo mutters.

"… You want me to lie to you?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo almost whines. "You're stalking me, aren't you?"

"No, Stark vacations here," Grimmjow frowns. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"… Chad moved back here after his father fell ill."

Grimmjow nods and orders a drink. He looks at Ichigo curiously, not expecting to find the other moping over a long island iced tea. The other seems contemplative, which he can only guess is due to the attack he was told about. Ichigo and Shiro seem really close, so close in fact that Shiro neglects to tell anyone about his twin to protect him from that world. The larger male can only imagine what Ichigo might be feeling.

"Okay… I've made up my mind!" Ichigo states determinedly.

"Yeah? Care to share?"

"Let's go," he comments before downing the rest of his drink. "I want to have sex with you."

"… Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not. Now are we going or are you staying here?"

Grimmjow isn't one to pass up a good fuck, especially from someone he's been lusting over since they saved his life, so he swallows his drink and pays for them both. He takes Ichigo back to his place, the orange head calling Chad on the way. He didn't want him waking in the morning and freaking out.

Stark's vacation spot is a nice little cabin with two bedrooms. One is designed for his daughter, Lilinette. The teenager is in her rebellious emo stage at the moment, courtesy of Ulquiorra babysitting all the time… he seems to be the only one that can handle the little brat. The front porch is nothing compared to the back deck, which has a hot tub and a pool just past that. Wrought iron lawn furniture sits just outside sliding glass doors with a magnificent view of the mountains. Ichigo can only stand and stare in awe. The sliding glass doors connect to the living room. That has a leather wrap around and a huge flat screen. The kitchen is black and white tiled with black marble countertops, no doubt the bathrooms with the same.

"Uh, hello? We're here to fuck, remember?" Grimmjow comments. "The bedroom is that way."

"Oh, right. Okay."

The master bedroom is painted a light beige, the carpet a darker brown. The bed is a queen sized with a cushy mattress and a thousand pillows. Most of those Grimmjow has already tossed to the floor. Ichigo pulls his shirt over his head, gasping when he's pushed onto the bed before he's finished with that action. Grimmjow pulls his own shirt off, licking his lips at the sight of Ichigo's naked torso before him. He crawls along the bed to cage the other between his muscular arms.

He captures Ichigo's lips harshly, pushing him back into the pillows as he yanks at the smaller man's pants. Grimmjow slides both Ichigo's pants and boxers down his long legs, licking the half hard member on his way to the other's ankles. Ichigo gasps, one hand immediately digging into soft blue. He knows that action alone has him fully erect. Grimmjow, unlike Ichigo, didn't need any help in that area. He's been wanting this since he first saw the doctor. He kicks off his own jeans and takes the lube from the back pocket. He didn't know he'd be nailing Ichigo tonight, but he was positive he was gonna score with someone.

"… I don't even want to know," Ichigo sighs in irritation.

"I go where the hormones take me," Grimmjow shrugs off. "So sue me."

He strokes himself after spreading the cold liquid in his hand, moaning in pleasure just to tease Ichigo. Once he catches the other unconsciously spreading his legs; he begins stretching the orange head's entrance. Ichigo's moans are so sweet; Grimmjow can't help but stare at him. Those amber eyes are so fogged with lust, so dark and wanting… he shivers and stills to keep from releasing too early. Finally, he pulls his fingers out of Ichigo and positions his member. With a snap of his hips, he's all the way inside and stretching Ichigo to the point of tearing with his girth.

"Oh, fuck!" Ichigo gasps out.

Grimmjow bites his lower lip, reaching down to his sex and pinching the base. He shudders in false release, waiting for Ichigo to allow him movement to let go. What seems forever, Ichigo okays it and he pulls out. The orange head isn't expecting the other to slam back into him so roughly. He cries out, but more from pleasure than pain… Grimmjow is striking his prostate with deadly accurate aim. The bed groans and creaks as the larger man moves it, the force of his thrusts rocking the structure easily. Ichigo clings to Grimmjow; sweat beading on his skin as he moans loudly. He's never felt so utterly dominated before, unable to even rock back on that huge staff.

"Oh, Grimm!" he cries out wantonly. "Oh… ah… ah… hah… more… h-harder! Yes! Yes! Ah!"

Grimmjow can't take the moaning anymore, reaching for Ichigo's erection and stroking him quickly. The other pouts at the realization he's being forced to cum first, yet that doesn't stop his body from shuddering under the delicious onslaught of his orgasm. He arches into Grimmjow, the other hammering into him in a fast and erratic pace. Finally, Grimmjow growls aggressively and shoots his load into the body beneath him with a relieved sigh. He collapses on the mattress beside Ichigo, pulling out of him before doing so. The two lay there and catch their breath.

"You're a… fucking animal in… bed," Ichigo comments.

"Yeah… I know," Grimmjow grins into the sheets. "You're not the first… to tell me that."

"… Will I be the last?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"I guess so," the larger man yawns. "As long as you can put up with me, you'll be the last to tell me that."

Ichigo grins happily, cuddling up to his lover's side. Grimmjow sighs and turns to wrap his arms around his newest partner… and most favorite from where he's standing. He isn't going to allow Ichigo to leave him, not even when he can't stand Grimmjow anymore. He'd do anything to keep the sexy little doctor with him. As for Ichigo, he's glad he could have this moment with the other. Especially since he's finally decided what he's going to do about this whole mess. He hates having a stalker, even more so having the hit out on him, yet it won't just go away because of that. His twin is trying his best to save Ichigo from whoever is attempting to harm him; however Ichigo doesn't want him giving his life away so callously… Shiro is a part of him, without his twin he's nothing. He's finally come to terms with what he is… what he'll always be. He can run all he wants, but there's nowhere he can run to escape his past… and his future. He's going back to help his family defeat this new enemy.

* * *

Yea! Set up for future action! XD How exciting! I don't remember how many chapters are in this, but I'll try to remember to post the countdown in the next update ;p Sorry again for forgetting it, you guys should've told me sooner XD So, in other news I'm almost done with a William doll (from Black Butler), I just have to put in his hair. He's a neko =3 I also wrote two more mini-comics, but it's just the panels... I still have to draw it. I finished my first! It's called 'Thane's Comfort Zone'. They're all with the original characters to 'Asylum of the Damned'. That's about it =)

Shiro: She don' love us no more! ToT

Grimm: ... What the hell are you talking about? *raises brow*

Ichi: Vae's writing fanfics other than ours, so Shiro's taking it a bit personal. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: What other fanfics?

Ichi: She's ventured into the 'Supernatural' fandom. About time, if you ask me. I'm tired of shouldering her 'wrath of the favorite' on my own. =(

Grimm: ... Whatever. As long as she still writes in our fandom, let her do what she wants. *waves them off*

Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. For those of you that happen to be Cas/Dean fans, I have a good reason! First off, I had to finish up my order of dolls. I just have to give hair to one =) The REALLY good reason, is the fact I've been working on a Cas/Dean fanfic! I erased it twice =( It was going to be a crossover, but I changed my mind after writing 5 pages. Then I wrote 4 pages and thought of another idea for a fic... so I deleted all of that, too ^^; Don't worry, though. I settled on an idea and I'm sticking with it! I have 4 pages on it now and it's going... okay ;p

Shiro: *sitting in corner sulking*

Vae: ... What's with him?

Ichi: He keeps going on about you being a traitor and not loving us enough. *waves hand dismissively*

Vae: ... Awe, poor Shiro. I think I need to pay him a little extra special attention! =)

Shiro: NOOOOOOOO! I'm fine, I don't need love! D8

Vae: Yeah... I thought so. ;p

* * *

Chapter 10

Grimmjow wakes early the next morning to the lack of a body beside him. He frowns and gets up, strutting about the house in his skin as he searches for Ichigo. He knows he wasn't dreaming that mushy little bedroom scene that pretty much stated Ichigo was his… he just doesn't dream shit like that. That being the case, his bright bundle of sexy sunshine should've been there to greet him this morning. Granted it's only six in the morning, but that's all the more reason Ichigo should be passed out in bed next to him.

"Where'd that little minx get to," he murmurs.

He hears movement in the bathroom, grinning wide as he heads in that direction. Ichigo has his back to Grimmjow as he closes the door, turning around and jumping back at the sight of him. A hand is over his heart, his breathing labored as he attempts to ignore the heart attack he surely had.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" he asks.

"I'm an early riser. Wh-what are you doing dressed?" Grimmjow mocks teasingly.

"… I have to get back to Chad's place."

"At six in the morning? How were you expecting to get all the way across town this early without stealing my keys?"

Ichigo has nothing to say to that, as he was actually planning on taking the other's keys and leaving a note. Grimmjow knows exactly what he's thinking by that point, the silence saying more than any words could.

"Seriously?" Grimmjow frowns. "You sleep with me, claim me as yours, and now you're _ditching_ me? For _what_?"

"… I'm going home," Ichigo remarks quietly. "My family needs me."

"My dad told me they have a plan set up," he larger male comments. "I'm not supposed to leave here until I'm called, so I'm gonna have to go out on a limb and say you were given the same orders."

"… I'm not a Visored," the orangette smirks. "I don't have to follow their orders."

Grimmjow's mouth works to put together a rebuttal, yet nothing comes. Ichigo slips away from him, taking the opportunity to grab the keys off the bedside table. He strides out of the room but doesn't get any further than the living room before he's tackled to the couch.

He's startled at first, his face planting in the couch cushion and his legs hanging over an arm. Grimmjow's weight is on his back, his head lying between Ichigo's shoulder blades. After only a moment of stunned silence, Ichigo can hear Grimmjow chuckle.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble for this," he laughs.

Ichigo raises a brow and roll onto his back when he feels Grimmjow sit up. The other is straddling Ichigo's hips, laughing almost hysterically as tears come to his eyes. The orange head can't really help but chuckle hesitantly with him, uncertain just how far Grimmjow's fallen into insanity.

"Dad's gonna kick my ass for this," Grimmjow says. "All because of a piece of ass I happen to grow fond of. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Uh… are you okay?" Ichigo inquires.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Let's go, I'm eager to get my ass kicked."

Ichigo raise a brow in confusion, yet says nothing. Obviously Grimmjow has gone crazy; he'll just have to deal with it. After all, he likes the guy enough to take the good with the bad. He waits for the other to wash up and get dressed, the two heading to the car.

Chad is waiting at the door with Ichigo's bag, knowing his friend well enough to predict the outcome of any conflict. Ichigo takes the bag with a small smile. He almost hopes the larger man will join him, yet knows Chad can't leave his family right now. Besides, he's knows what Ichigo is capable of and he's not worried in the least. Ichigo waves goodbye as Grimmjow drives off, both sitting in silence on the way to the airport.

Shiro stares longingly out the window back in the city. Gin never came home after they were jumped. His heart is drowning in possibilities, the snowy haired copy praying he was only captured and not harmed. Kisuke sits down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"He's fine," the blonde assures. "Gin's a resilient man. Plus he knows everything they don't about us, they'll need to keep him alive for information."

"… That's only a lil reassurin'," Shiro frowns.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. Everyone is almost ready, just be patient…"

The door is broken down at that moment, a few people rushing in and firing. Unprepared for the confrontation, the Visoreds don't fair well. The first to go down is Hachi, the large man a fairly large target. Hiyori, the snaggletooth blonde girl, is next. Then Rose and Love. Kisuke pushes Shiro behind him, lifting the window slightly to give him an exit. As the snowy haired copy slips through the window he can hear the others coming in, Yorouchi crying out when she's hit. Shinji is next to go down, tumbling down the stairs. Shiro is taking off across the front yard, eager to get to Aizen's place and warn them. He gasps as a sharp pain hits his calf, his body dropping and rolling across the lawn… tranquilizers. They were using tranquilizers.

One of the men, his hair short and red with an orange Mohawk, retrieves Shiro's body. He tosses him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and heads back into the house. the other man, hair short and white, turns his red eyes onto the drowsy twin.

"Let's tie them up and store them in the basement for now, Koga."

"What will we do with them, Kariya?"

"I have no clue what the boss has planned. He'll likely try and turn their loyalty or something," the other shrugs. "I'll help you secure them, but we'll need to head back soon."

"Shouldn't we leave them guarded?"

"Ho, Ban, and Cain will be taking care of this lot. The Espada sect will be watched by Yoshi, Mabashi, and Ugaki. The old man would like the rest of us with him for tonight."

Shiro tries hard to keep conscious, but it's no use. The last thing he can recall is being taken over to his father. The man named Koga grabs the back of Kisuke's shirt and drags him along the wood floor. When they're walking down the basement stairs, into the vast area known as their base of operations, Shiro finally passes out.

Ichigo and Grimmjow are relaxing on their flight around this time, somewhere between where they were and where they're going. Ichigo is snoozing quietly beside his lover, said blue haired man grinning like a spoiled cat as Ichigo leans against him. They had an argument on how they were going to handle things once they land, but it was resolved when Ichigo threatened to withhold sex. Grimmjow wanted to take his lover to Aizen's in order to protect him, but Ichigo wanted to go to Shiro immediately… Ichigo won.

He sighs and gazes upon his partner, shifting the sleeping orangette so he can wrap an arm around him. Grimmjow leans closer and kisses Ichigo's forehead, stirring the other on accident. Ichigo opens bleary amber eyes and glances at Grimmjow. He stretches and makes himself more comfortable, lifting the arm between them to get closer to Grimmjow. The larger man kisses him, tilting his chin so he can capture those lips. With a slight chuckle, Ichigo pushes him away. They have more important things to worry about. Their families are in danger, they need a plan.

* * *

There you have it! Well, I'm off to do completely unprogressive things! =) Namely watching Supernatural (I'm on season 5 now), TRYING to write more of Zodiac, and hoping I finally figure what happens next in my Asylum outline. So far hoping hasn't done anything for me. T^T I'm pretty stuck and it's not changing. I'll have to just start writing from where I left off and hope something stumbles into my path =(

Ichi: That's the way to do it.

Grimm: Seems to work on all these fics. =3

Vae: That's what I was thinking =)

Ichi: Anyway, have a lovely night and keep on reading!

Grimm: It's good for your mind. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit... a long bit T^T I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! TOT I've been babysitting three different kids... two I get paid for. those two are so attention deprived, or they act like it, I don't get any time to myself! The third is very quiet, but always wants to be around me for some reason. I spent all the other day pushing her on a swing. I have her playing Cat Rescue on Facebook, which is the _only_ reason I have time to update. I think I'll start posting my Supernatural fic, not completely sure yet. I still have doubts about it. I might redo it... God this is soooo hard! Why didn't it take this much effort when I wrote my Grimm/Ichi fics! *pulling out hair* DX

Shiro: 'Cause we're just more awesome than they are. =)

Dean: The hell you are, demon scum!

Shiro: I may be demon scum, but I ain't never had ta rely on someone else ta bring me back from the dead.

Dean: Low blow! DX

Shiro: Demon scum, 'member? ;p

Sam: *sighs* This is ridiculous.

Ichi: Let's get the hell out of here, i'm not interested in watching a pissing contest.

Sam: Agreed.

* * *

Chapter 11

The plane sets down late, the sun already dipping on the horizon. Ichigo knows it'll be night by the time he reaches his family's home, yet he doesn't care at the moment. He needs to see his twin, he doesn't care how late it is. Grimmjow is quiet as he sits beside Ichigo, worry evident upon his brow. He's driving, as he left his car at the airport when he was forced to leave. What worries him is the fact he's yet to hear from his family. Normally it doesn't matter how big a threat is, his sister can't stop herself from calling once a day.

"What's on you're mind?" Ichigo wonders.

"... I haven't heard from my sister," Grimmjow frowns. "She always calls me once a day, it's a habit she's never been able to break. I'm worried that something's happened..."

"Turn off the lights and pull over there," Ichigo states quickly.

Grimmjow glances at the other in confusion, yet does as he's told. Ichigo's amber eyes are narrowed and heated, a rage within them slowly growing to a level of wrath the blue haired man has never seen on the streets. It excites him.

"Something wrong?" the larger man asks.

"... Someone is there that doesn't belong," Ichigo growls out. "My family is in danger!"

"You can't be sure of that."

"I'm dead sure!" Ichigo snaps. "I'd bet my life on it. Shiro has a problem with sleeping in the dark, it affects his dreams. He has the worst nightmares when he's sleeping without a light on. He also overheats between spring and fall, which is why there's always a dim light on and a window open in that room."

Ichigo points out the room in question... it's pitch black and the window is sealed shut. Grimmjow is still doubtful, his expression says it all; however the orange haired doctor doesn't care what he thinks. Ichigo knows his brother far better than anyone else, as they have many of the same problems.

Before Grimmjow can stop him, Ichigo slips out of the car and heads toward the house. The orange head steps quietly upon the grass as he stays crouched below the windows, Grimmjow on his tail. They slide between the bushes and the house, lifting their heads only far enough up that they can peer into the building. Within the darkened room they can see three people sitting; the twins from the beach and the woman that was with them there. Ichigo moves away from the window to the back corner of the house, leading his lover behind him.

"I'm gonna see if Shiro is being kept in his room," Ichigo whispers. "If not, they're likely holding everyone in the basement. There's no way they would stay here unless they were posted as guards."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't argue with me, damn it!" the smaller male hisses. "I'm extremely light on my feet… I was a thief in my youth. You, on the other hand, are extremely strong… much more so than me. If something happens, I need you as my backup. The chances of me sneaking around this place successfully would be cut short if you're caught before I get my chance. Got it?"

"… Yes," Grimmjow sighs in relent.

"Stay hidden here until I get back… or until you hear me yell out. Whichever comes first," Ichigo says flippantly.

"… Is that supposed to make me feel better about sending you off to your likely death?" the blue haired man snips out sarcastically.

Ichigo sends his lover a sheepishly smile, kissing him deeply before heading to the corner of the house. The gutter drains on this side, so he and Shiro have used the pipe there to sneak out plenty of times in their youth. It doesn't look like much, so people think of the trellis beside the front porch before they'll blame the thin pipe. Ichigo lifts himself up carefully and scales the house with practiced ease. Grimmjow can only watch in surprise. He had never thought of the male as anything more than a sexy doctor, so this new side is turning him on.

Ichigo steps along the roof until he gets to the front of the house. He hangs over the edge to reach Shiro's bedroom window, carefully pulling it open before swinging inside. He's overjoyed his parents convinced him to stay in practice for this, as his feet have yet to make a single noise after so many years of being retired from the thieving scene.

"Shiro?" Ichigo whispers quietly.

There is no answer, so the orange head slips out of the room and into the hallway. All the doors are open, which tells Ichigo upstairs isn't the place his family is tied up. Shaking his head in a bit of annoyance, he heads downstairs. He lies on his stomach at the steps, pulling himself forward far enough he can peer through the banister to the downstairs. The three he saw earlier aren't there, so he takes the stairs with light feet. He knows them well, every creak and the exact position to place his foot so it doesn't sound. The basement door is in the kitchen, but it's likely locked. Good thing locks have never stopped him before. The only trouble he's going to have is the fact the door squeaks… and Shiro's a fucking loudmouth!

"I heard the Espada went down just as easily as these dumbasses," one twin laughs meanly. "They didn't stand a chance."

"They just got too comfortable," the second scoffs. "They didn't think anyone would be smart enough to take them out."

"All we have to do now is recruit the stronger members," the woman Ichigo remembers as Yoshi states smugly. "Then we'll take down the Shinigami! Our plans are flawless; they have no one that can stop us."

"What about Grimmjow? We never found him after they relocated him."

There's silence and Ichigo has to stop moving or chance them hearing him. He holds his breath in anticipation, cursing them and their hesitance. Finally, after what seems far too long, he hears one of them stand. It's the woman, as he can make out her heels clicking against the wood floor as she paces. He sighs in relief and continues on his way in time with her footfalls.

"He won't be a problem. He'll know something is wrong and he'll run straight to his family, just as Kariya said. They're waiting for him there. We're just lucky Shiro came back from the beach before we attacked, or we'd really have a problem. I hear that one is extremely dangerous without much provocation."

"… Shiro? The guy we saw had orange hair, not white."

"Ho is right," Ban comments. "I don't think that was Shiro… he would've been more aggressive."

"Be that as it may, Shiro was the only one we had to worry about," Yoshi sighs in annoyance. "He's locked up safe in the basement."

Ichigo grins wickedly as he bends a bobby pin and slips it in the lock. Shiro won't be tied up for long… and he'll be hell bent on vengeance when Ichigo lets him go. The lock clicks and he stills, making sure no one heard. When it's clear they aren't paying attention, Ichigo opens the door as they talk in case it's loud enough to hear. Thankfully his father finally oiled the hinges. The minute it's open, he enters the basement stairwell and closes the door behind him. It won't be long now.

* * *

Finally! Updated! It seems like it's been so long you've all forgotten about me! T^T I'm so glad I managed to find some spare time. I'm so tired... But I have to write! Must... write... more... fanfic! DX I'll try to work on Derailed for a bit, but I really want to get my Supernatural fic done. I really like the idea, but I have to refine it... like... A LOT. Maybe it's just me. I seriously need to read it over and change some things... maybe add some stuff. It just seems so blah right now. =( God I hate being a perfectionist sometimes. T^T

Shiro: Ya should, it gets me beatin' up! DX

Vae: *looks over Shiro's battered frame* I told you not to play with Dean, he's too rough for you.

Shiro: What the fuck! Why are you taking his side! DX

Vae: ... I like him more.

Shiro: ICHI! VAE'S A TRAITOR! DX


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I've been really busy. Babysitting... I hate kids T^T Watching my cousins only strengthens my desire to never have them. Anyway, I wrote the next chapter to Derailed, but I'm not posting it yet. Next update, okay? I also started to rewrite my Supernatural fic. I like it a bit better this time =) As for my other ones, I'm working on my book so it'll take a while to get to them. I'll try my hardest though =) Okay, that's about all I have for now. Just so you guys know, I haven't had a single day to myself this whole week. This is the first day I've had to work on writing. Now that my one cousin is starting school, I might have a little more time on my hands... unless my mom's friend needs a sitter for her little girl. Then I'll have to put off writing again. Kids need too much attention.

Ichi: Tell me about it.

Shiro: You ain't got any kids. =(

Ichi: ... Yeah... no kids. Just an inner demon with the mentality of one. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Point taken... Well... gotta start somewhere. XD

* * *

Chapter 12

Shiro screams against the tape covering his mouth, fighting the bonds that have begun to tear into his wrists and ankles. It's been hours and those holding them captive have done little by way of caring for them. Shiro's been fighting since he woke up. He's the only one that's been bound up so completely, the others only having been shackled to the wall or a support beam. Since they have more room to move, the gang has been trying their best to help Shiro to the bathroom and such. They would free the volatile male, but added to the duct tape is rope and chains with combination locks to them. It would take hours for anyone to finally unlock them. Ichigo was the only one trained in locks like this… he took it as a challenge and it quickly became a hobby for him. Even Yorouchi had long since given up practice on those, preferring to carry bolt cutters when she knows she'll encounter one.

"Please stop, Shiro," Shinji whines. "You're not doing anything but hurting yourself and annoying the rest of us. We're sorry we can't free you, but you're the one that sent Ichigo away."

"This troubles me greatly," Kisuke murmurs.

His voice quiets everyone within the basement, even Shiro. It isn't often he voices his worries, as Kisuke is the more eccentric of the twins' parents. They grew up knowing the fun-loving genius that spent money simply to spoil his children. The fact he was a mafia leader never touched their minds until they turned seven, though it was Shiro that brought it to Ichigo's attention. The orange headed male could never think badly of his family, so it took about half a year for Shiro to convince him.

"If they're smart enough to know our weakness where captivity is concerned… I fear they've managed to learn of Ichigo's past affiliation with us," he sighs out. "If that's the case, they'll be out there searching for our youngest. Ichigo may be in far more trouble than we had first thought."

"Or he could be standing at the bottom of the staircase with a bobby pin," Ichigo comments in amusement. "But if you guys don't want a rescue…"

"Baby!" Yorouchi cheers as quietly as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored on the run," Ichigo shrugs with a smirk. "Now hold on, I'll get you out of here."

He heads for his parents first, as Shiro's already struggling against his ties eagerly. If Ichigo were to free him first, Shiro would automatically take off toward his captors… or beat the shit out of his twin for returning. Personally, the orange head doesn't want to take the chance at the moment. Kisuke and Yorouchi sigh in relief when they're let go, the two hurrying over to start on Shiro's ropes and duct tape. They leave the tape on his mouth though, to nullify his shouting from tipping off those upstairs.

"Thank goodness you showed up, Ichi," Shinji says anxiously. "I thought we'd be here forever! We were so worried they'd just show up with you in chains, or come down to off us all..!"

"That's not the plan," Ichigo comments absently as he listens to the combination lock click. "I heard them talking on the way down here. They're planning on waiting for Grimmjow to show up at home to capture him as well, and then they're going to recruit all the strongest members of the Visoreds and Espada before taking out the Shinigami. Whoever their leader is has huge ambitions."

"You heard all that?" Kisuke questions.

"Of course I did. You guys are being guarded by three people, all of whom I've already met in my first place of relocation. The woman's name is Yoshi and then there are twin males named Ban and Ho, they're all pretty tough. Ban and Ho, however, fight like myself and Shiro do. Unlike us, though, they don't seem to be able to fight separately."

Shinji cheers silently when he's let loose, trying his best to help Ichigo free the others. It's taking too long with only one person and soon their captors will come down to check on them. The flamboyant blonde stands guard at the base of the steps, just in case he needs to warn the others to pretend to be tied up yet. Ichigo will also need time to hide himself.

Love and Rose are next, locked up only by a shackle around their ankle. Afterward, Ichigo lets Kensei and Mashiro loose. Hiyori smacks him upside the head for waiting so long to get to her, yet stays still in order for him to work. Soon, the only one left to free is Shiro. Before Ichigo can get to his twin, however, footsteps sound upstairs near the door. Ichigo is relieved he locked the door again before coming down. There's a mad scramble as everyone hurries to get to their spot and sit down, Ichigo diving beneath the stairs and behind a stack of boxes.

"Poor Visoreds, no longer sitting atop the world," Yoshi laughs spitefully. "Look at all of you, locked in your own basement. You're lucky I've been ordered to feed you all, or you'd starve! Well… that one will. The boss doesn't feel comfortable letting him loose. Poor baby, no food for you."

She laughs again and drops a box of pizza on the floor uncaringly. It's just out of Kisuke's reach should he be tied up, which means no one would be able to reach it since he's the closest. Yoshi sweeps her gaze over them all before turning around and heading back upstairs. Ichigo sneaks from his hiding spot and crawls over to his twin, the other glowering heatedly at the door. They were too close to his twin for his liking.

"Sorry, Shiro," Ichigo whispers as he starts on the other's ankles. "I would've let you free first, but you're a very hostile person. I couldn't have you ruining the element of surprise."

Shiro scoffs and rolls his eyes. Those golden eyes, however, suddenly go wide. Ichigo notices and his hands still on the locks, sweat trickling down the back of his neck at the feeling of eyes on him. He begins to turn slowly, his breathing picking up with his heartbeat.

"Well, what have we here?" Yoshi grins sickeningly. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Before Ichigo can move, something hard hits the back of his head. He falls against Shiro, his vision blurring as he opens his mouth to call out for Grimmjow. Yoshi wastes no time in covering it, eager to tie up her new find. She doesn't know who this kid is, or why he looks like Shiro, but she'll ask the questions later. Right now, she has captives to lock up again.

Ichigo wakes a few minutes later, groaning in irritation. He can't move his hands or feet, but he's sitting beside Shiro. They work well together, so this is the last place these idiots should've placed him. Either they're stupid or just plain lazy. He sighs and adjusts his hands to hold the dial of the combination lock, closing his eyes and listening as well as feeling with his fingertips. Shiro nudges him from his right, his voice muffled against the tape there as he complains.

"Shut the hell up so I can hear," Ichigo hisses. "Or would you rather stay locked up here?"

The other immediately quiets. Ichigo knows what his problem is, as the others are tied up once again. All that hard work and he has nothing to show for it but a bump on the head. He bristles as he goes back to unlocking his own chains, making quick work of them. They're more difficult than the others since he can't see what he's doing, but that doesn't stop him… it's just another challenge. Grimmjow must be getting impatient out there by now; Ichigo can't have him jumping headlong into another fight like on the beach. He barely stood a chance then against the twins, he won't win this time.

"Okay, let's try this again," he mutters bitterly. "This time, though… let's try a different approach."

Getting caught like that only serves to provoke his own wrath, so Shiro is the first to be untied this time. Before his twin can run off and tear apart the house, Ichigo grabs his ear and tugs. It brings the other back to his senses for the moment, those amber eyes leveling Shiro with a no-nonsense glare.

"We're doing this _my_ way," Ichigo growls. "Or I'll tie you back up myself."

Shiro nods with a pout and falls in line. Ichigo and his twin head to the only window within the basement, it's thin and not many people can slide out of it. Ichigo can manage with a little tug from the outside, so he prays Grimmjow is still there waiting. Shiro pushes the window open and weaves his fingers together to act as a step for Ichigo. Ichigo sets his foot in his brother's hands and lifts himself up, sticking his head out and glancing around. Grimmjow is crouched by the corner of the house, sighing in irritation at the time it's taking.

"Grimm," Ichigo whispers. "Over here."

"… Who?" Shiro comments. "Ya better fuckin' tell me ya ain't talkin' 'bout that Espada!"

"Shut up, you dumbass!" Ichigo snaps back quietly. "You don't want to alert them again, do you?"

"Like it was my fault last time," the other scoffs bitterly.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and grips the hands reaching out to him, tugging hard enough to get Ichigo out and not harm him. Shiro is next, though he's less than happy to see Grimmjow there. He's especially pissed with the way the two look at each other, it just screams 'we fucked real hard and we're gonna do it again'. With a silent growl at the Espada, Shiro positions himself between the two to show his annoyance with their relationship. Ichigo rolls his eyes and begins to plan their next move.

* * *

Yea! Update! Finally! XD We're getting close to the end... forgot how many chapters are in it ^^; So, I don't have much to say today. I'm excited for tomorrow! Might go to the movies... maybe the zoo. Not sure yet ;p Anyway, I really need to get back to my book. Finally on chapter 21 of Asylum, the original not the fic.196 pages! Go me ;p

Shiro: Too much... makes my head hurt T^T

Vae: You? I wrote the damn thing!

Shiro: You write too much. =(

Vae: I can always cut back on fanfiction, you know. *glares heatedly*

Shiro: You don't write enough. =)

Vae: Yeah, that's what I though.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! XD Sorry to tell you this, but two weeks without a break from babysitting has depleted my update pool T^T I have this, Asylum, and two new fics to post... but I don't want to post something new until I finish one of the older ones =( So you have one update after this one and then I'm out. I know, I know... stupid kids. I can't help it. I'm trying hard to get some more chapters in, but I also have to work on the original Asylum (which is going pretty good, thanks). I suppose that also means that I can edit the chapters of that I have into the fic version... but not everyone reads it and it's hardly fair to the rest of my readers.

Shiro: Post it! Post it! XD

Ichi: You just want it posted because I'm a girl in it! DX

Shiro: ... Duh. How many times do I get ta call ya a bitch an' it's literally true? ;p

Ichi: *facepalm* Why me?

Shiro: 'Cause yer so damn pretty! XD

Ichi: *brow twitch, punches Shiro*

Shiro: An' very violent. T^T

* * *

Chapter 13

Yoshi sits with Ban and Ho, her foot tapping the wood floor impatiently. The sudden presence of that stranger is playing on her nerves. She wants to know why they came, why they look like the infamous demon of the streets, and how they know this family. Ban and Ho aren't interested in the least. They have them locked up downstairs, that's all the twins need to know.

"Stop worrying so much," Ban scoffs. "He was probably just hired as Shiro's double and we caught him on vacation."

"That's so stupid!" Yoshi snaps. "Why would let a double take vacation at a time like this? They knew Shiro was in danger! Besides, we know he saved Grimmjow. That wasn't difficult to figure out, he's the only doctor between the hospital and where Grimmjow was attacked!"

"I heard Shiro had a younger twin, but they weren't in on the family business… too soft," Ho waves off. "It was probably just the younger twin checking on his brother. We know when the other is in trouble, so it stands to reason he would've known as well."

Yoshi is soothed by this revelation, yet worry stays upon her features. It doesn't take long for her to divulge why it lingers. The boys are surprised at her next question, neither able to answer it. They can't even think up a theory.

"How did they get passed us?"

Ichigo smirks from the kitchen at the question, Shiro sniggering quietly into his shoulder. The twins have entered through the backdoor to take back their home, Grimmjow waiting at the front to draw the three toward him. Ichigo and Shiro wave toward the front door, both crouching just inside the kitchen, and Grimmjow rings the doorbell. Yoshi and the boys still, their eyes turning to the sound hesitantly. It isn't time for the shift change yet, but there's always the chance they're being relieved early.

"Oi! I have an order here for Ugaki," Grimmjow calls.

"That dumbass must've ordered too many pizzas again," the woman growls.

"Or he actually expects you to feed the captives," Ban says sarcastically.

"Well, go answer the damn door, Ban!"

He refuses to budge, as does his twin, so the woman gets up to answer the door herself. Grimmjow is leaning against the side of the building in wait, grinning feral at the thought of catching them off guard. This isn't usually his plan of attack, but it's just as exhilarating as jumping in with guns blazing. Yoshi pulls the door open and Grimmjow grabs her around the throat, pulling her outside and lifting her off the ground.

"Hey," he states with a growl. "Remember me?"

She gasps and immediately tries to kick, but Ichigo warned the other of that. Grimmjow catches her ankle and turns to quickly slam her against the siding. A couple good hits and she's unconscious. Feeling just a tad spiteful, Grimmjow takes her with both hands and throws her back into the house. Her limp body lands so one hand falls just in the hallway. Ban and Ho gasp in surprise, hurrying over to Yoshi. When they enter the hall, Shiro and Ichigo are there to greet them. They're both grinning with unhinged grins, cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

"Hello again, boys," Ichigo chuckles darkly. "I gave you the option of leaving before, but not this time. You fucked with my family… you shouldn't have done that. Now you're gonna be lucky if you're dead by the end of this."

Ban and Ho can feel a horror they've never known take hold of them, both understanding why it was so important to take extra precautions with Shiro. Alone he's a menace, but with his twin they're terrifying. Grimmjow watches as Ichigo lets loose his inner demon with his twin, grinning lustfully at the side he never thought existed in his lover. Blood spatters the wall and floor with each powerful punch, the Kurosaki twins going wild on the other set. There's no rhyme or reason to their attacks, barely any defense, which makes it difficult to predict and guard against their movements. It's a beautiful sight, Ichigo and Shiro covered in specks of blood.

"And down they go!" Shiro cackles as Ho falls beneath his foot. "Let's go get the rest of those motherfuckers!"

Ichigo immediately grabs Shiro's ear as he rushes for the door, stopping his twin in his tracks with a whine. Grimmjow steps into the house, glancing around curiously. He's never been this far over in the neighborhood, as the boundaries are perfectly clear to the different mafia sects. He's surprised the house is so… simple. Aizen never lived in a simple house, always one to flaunt his wealth, so Grimmjow's never been in a place smaller than a mansion.

"Help me untie the others," Ichigo sighs in satisfaction. "Grimm, stay here and watch the door… I think the next shift was on their way."

"You got it, Kitten," Grimmjow grins. "I'll help carry these three down when you're done, okay? You'll want to tie them up so they don't get away."

"Don' fuckin' tell us what ta do, Espada!" Shiro snaps. "Move it, Ichi-bitch."

Ichigo opens his mouth to protest, especially since Shiro just told Grimmjow not to boss him around, but the other doesn't wait to listen. He grabs his little brother's wrist and drags him toward the basement. Ichigo sighs in relent, sending Grimmjow a helpless pout. As the basement door shuts, Ichigo turns to find himself nose to nose with Shiro.

"What the fuck 'er ya thinkin'!" the other hisses. "Don' even try ta fuckin' lie ta me, I know ya let 'im fuck ya! I can see it in _both_ yer eyes!"

"Who I have sex with is none of your business," Ichigo glowers.

"Yes it is! Especially when it's the fuckin' enemy! That piece a shit nearly got ya killed er did ya ferget that?"

"I love him," Ichigo huffs.

"Oh hell no!" Shiro shouts as he covers his ears. "I didn' hear that! I didn' hear it! La,la,la,la,la!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and slides past his twin, hoping the other has sense enough to keep from tripping over his own feet. They're still arguing when they hit the basement floor, both getting to the point they're ready to swing at their copy. Yorouchi can sense the growing storm, sighing and shaking her head in exasperation. Perhaps allowing them to get out their anger with boxing gloves as kids was a bad move.

"Boys! Stop your bickering and let us go, or I'll kick both your asses!" she growls out.

The twins immediately quiet, their large eyes turning to face their mother. Shiro tries to help Ichigo as much as possible, refusing to let up on his disapproving glares the whole while. Ichigo ignores them, as he does most of Shiro's attempts at irritating him without words. Once they're all done, Ichigo and Shiro return to gather the three unconscious enemies with Grimmjow. at the sight of the Espada, however, the Visoreds are immediately on guard.

"What are you doing here!" Shinji snaps. "You know you're not allowed in our territory without being invited by a Visored!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo growls. "Don't talk to my lover like that! I asked him to help out and there's no way in hell we couldn't gotten things taken care of so fast without his help!"

"… Your lover?" Rose mutters in shock.

"I knew it!" Yorouchi squeals happily. "Oh, my baby! All grown up and bending over for a sex god! I'm so damn proud!"

Ichigo blushes hotly as Grimmjow laughs, the smaller male elbowing him in the gut. He grunts at the pain, yet can't help laughing harder. Kisuke knows Grimmjow, he's watched him grow up. He's glad Ichigo managed to locate a man that could keep him safe, that's less he has to worry about. Aizen, for all intents and purposes, isn't that bad a guy. He's arrogant and self-centered, but the brunette loves his family. With this union, as long as it may last, the Espada and Visoreds will have a healthy alliance.

"Welcome to the family, Grimmjow," he smiles. "Now… down to business."

Everyone moves up to the living room, securing their former captives in the basement. Grimmjow stays close to Ichigo, uncertain about straying in the presence of his former enemies... well... maybe former. The orange head seems to be the most fearsome in the group, as one glare has the rest shrinking away. Though Shiro seems to enjoy pissing off his twin, even he knows when to stop.

"We need to figure out our next move," Kisuke sighs as he sits down in an armchair. "Ichigo said whoever is behind this is setting their eyes on the Shinigami. They're slowly spreading through the mafia sects. I can only imagine they're attempting to take over the entire city, which should never be under the control of a single person. We have to stop them."

"They're tough and they know what they're doing," Grimmjow provides. "Dad's been battling them for a while now... I think the Shinigami sent in a spy, but they could've defected. Gin never figured that out. I highly doubt they managed to catch that one, so if we get close enough to the Espada house we might be able to find him. He'll likely be gathering as much information as possible. With that, it'll be easier to defeat this new threat."

"... Agreed," Kisuke nods after a moment. "Gin is a highly valuable asset, his skills as a spy are nearly unmatched. I suggest we not send everyone, however. We'll need to stay here and confine anyone that may come to exchange shifts."

There's a round of agreement throughout the room, offers of volunteering immediately coming up. They're all silent when Ichigo steps forward, however. The orange head is back in the game and they'll be playing by his rules from here on out.

* * *

And there we have it, another update. I hope that served to take off the edge on my junkies ;p I try so hard to give you what you need T^T Anyway, you'll all be happy to know I'm on chapter 6 of my Supernatural fic. the one reading it to check over can't seem to get enough, so I guess it's pretty good. *shrugs* Oh well, I'll see when I post it I guess. I've sort of been absorbed in that one, but I'll try to write from the other fics as well. You know how it is when you get one of those mind-blowing ideas, you just can't seem to think of anything else =(

Shiro: How could ya be absorbed by them fools? We're so much cooler! DX

Dean: Says you, demon spawn.

Shiro: Don' insult Ichi like that!

Ichi: What? How the hell is he insulting me? I didn't give birth to your ass! DX

Sam: Don't respond, just ignore him. He wants a response, he's just like Dean. If you give him nothing, he'll stop sooner.

Dean: Don't compare me to that walking nightmare!

Shiro: Awe, thanks. That's the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me! XD

Dean: That wasn't a compliment.

Shiro: ... Are ya sure? It sounded like one ta me. =(

Ichi: *facepalm*

Sam: You keep doing that and it'll leave a permanent handprint behind.

Ichi: I know, but I just can't seem to stop. T^T

Sam: Then let's remove the trigger... wanna go out for lunch?

Ichi: Anything to get away from them!


End file.
